Un cambio total
by Misato Pen
Summary: Los Guerreros Z asisten al 25º Torneo de Artes Marciales, para el cual Goku decide bajar a la tierra. Sin embargo, en esos 7 años de ausencia, muchas cosas han cambiado.
1. La extraña niña de cabello rosado

_**Aviso:** El siguiente FanFic es una paranoia total. No hay ningun OC (Original Character), he adaptado personajes de SailorMoon y Dragon Ball a mi conveniencia. El mundo en el que me moveré será el de Dragon Ball, y los personajes Principales serán Usagi y Piccolo (si eres Fan de Usagi & Mamoru no creo que te guste mucho este Fic). Espero no os asuste mucho las mezclas que voy a hacer ... También espero que me escriban Reviews, que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :P (Claro, siempre y cuando sean positivas... que cuando leais esta paranoia.... XDD).  
_

_Esta historia da comienzo al empezar la Saga de Boo. Cuando todos los Guerreros Z se encuentran en el 25º Torneo Budokai._

* * *

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y __Naoko Takenouchi__. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**_**: ****La extraña niña del cabello rosado.**__  
_

Han pasado siete años desde la gran batalla contra Cell, los guerreros Z al fin viven en Paz y Armonía y por ello han decidido participar en el el 25º Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Goku ha decidido venir al el mundo de los vivos ese día en concreto para participar en este gran Torneo.

- ¡Mira Gohan, es el Señor Piccolo! - Grita Goten a su hermano señalando hacia donde se encontraba el Namek.

- ¡Hola Señor Piccolo! - Le saluda Gohan muy entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a el. Sin embargo, Piccolo no se percató de su presencia, por alguna razón se encontraba algo distraido.

- ¡Ah! Gohan... ¡Hola! No te había visto por aquí. - le contesta Piccolo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señor Piccolo? Lo veo un poco distraido, es extraño que no note mi Ki. - Le pregunta Gohan.

- No, estoy bien, oye.. ¿Has visto a tu padre? - Pregunta Piccolo cambiando de tema.

- No, no lo he visto, debe llegar de un momento a otro. Por cierto, yo también quería preguntarle algo Señor Piccolo, ¿Viene sólo hoy? - Preguntó Gohan, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz bastante familiar.

- ¡Hola Chicos! ¿Como han estado? - En ese momento todos los allí presentes se giran encontrándose con su gran amigo Goku. Hace ya mas de 7 años que no lo veían, y por supuesto fue recibido con lágrimas y abrazos.

Después del gran recibimiento, ChiChi presentó a Goten con su padre, ya que no se conocían debido a que ChiChi se había quedado embarazada justo antes de la muerte de Goku en la batalla de Cell. Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado en estos 7 años, Krillin se había casado con No.18, Gohan tenia a su nueva "amiga" Videl, y Goten y Trunks eran compañeros de juegos.

A Goku le emocionaba mucho ver que todo iba bien en aquel mundo que había dejado años atrás. Y después de ponerse al corriente en sus vidas Goku y sus amigos se inscribieron al Torneo. Sin embargo, este año las cosas habían cambiado y el Torneo ahora se dividía en dos secciones: la Infantil y la de Adultos, por lo que Trunks y Goten tuvieron que inscribirse para pelear por separado (cosa que no fue muy de su agrado).

*-*

Finalmente ha dado comienzo el torneo Infantil de Artes Marciales. Goten y Trunks están un poco molestos porque la única batalla interesante seria la que habrá entre ellos dos.

Las batallas han empezado y poco a poco van descalificando a los pequeños participantes, hasta que finalmente había llegado la ultima ronda. A Trunks le tocaba pelear contra un niño de 15 años que era un poco creído y a Goten contra una niña un poco peculiar con cabello rosado. La batalla de Trunks fue bastante fácil y no tardó mas de 5 minutos en eliminar a su oponente. Llegó el turno de Goten, el cual estaba muy emocionado al saber que iba tener su ultima pelea contra Trunks, y finalmente Goten y aquella niña se vieron en la plataforma.

- La siguiente pelea será entre el participante Goten y la participante ChibiUsa. - Gritó el presentador.

Goten estaba muy confiado, ya que su adversario era una niña un poco menor que el y no se veía muy fuerte, sin embargo Goten no comprendía como es que había llegado tan lejos en el torneo. Asi que simplemente se puso en pose para luchar.

- Así que tu eres Goten. Mi papá me dijo que tu eras muy fuerte por ser el hijo de Goku, así que dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a pelear en serio - Dijo ChibiUsa con una cara muy confiada. A Goten esto le sorprendió bastante "¿Quien demonios será esta niña? ¿De que conoce a mi papá?" Pensaba.

Finalmente la pequeña niña de cabello rosa, sacó un extraño amuleto y alzándolo al cielo gritó:

- ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar! ¡Transformación!

La pequeña niña de cabello rosado de repente apareció con un extraño uniforme. Era una especie de traje de marinero rosado con una falda bastante corta. Usaba unas botas altas y el amuleto que antes alzó al cielo ahora se encontraba en su pecho cubierto con bello lazo rojo. En su frente se encontraba una especie de Tiara adornada con una joya roja en el centro, que hacían juego con dos extrañas joyas colocadas en sus grandes coletas.

Goten estaba muy extarañado con lo que había hecho la pequeña niña. Ese cambio de vestuario era un poco extraño, aunque la verdad esta niña había pasado todo el torneo luchando con el uniforme del colegio.

- Ahora si, podemos luchar en serio. - Dijo ChibiUsa (ahora convertida en Sailor ChibiMoon) poniendo una pose un tanto cursi para luchar. Goten le contestó:

- De... de acuerdo. Lo que tu digas. - Diciendo esto una enorme gota apareció en su cabeza.

La pelea comenzó. Goten se acercó a ella a dar el primer golpe, sin embargo ChibiMoon lo esquivó fácilmente. Goten continuó lanzando puñetazos hacia ChibUsa aunque no con muy buenos resultados, ya que ella no recibía ninguno de sus golpes, y esto empezaba a frustrar un poco a Goten.

- Vaya eres mas fuerte de lo que parece. Bien, que sepas que sólo estaba calentando, ahora empezaré a pelear enserio. - Dijo Goten a ChibiMoon.

Goten empezó a atacar más brutalmente a ChibiMoon. Sin embargo, ChibiMoon se defendían bastante bien. La batalla continuaba y la verdad no se sabía quien sería el ganador.

- Que bien pelea esa niña, ya no se si Goten podrá vencerla ¿Quien será? - se preguntaba Goku viendo desde arriba del escenario.

- No lo se, este año al parecer hay oponentes bastante fuertes, incluso en el Torneo Infantil - Conestó Krillin sonriendo.

Nadie se había fijado que Piccolo estaba basante atento a la pelea, más atento de lo usual.

- ¿Que opinas Piccolo? - le preguntó Goku.

- ¿Que? - contestó Piccolo haciendo su típica mirada de duda.

- ¿¡Que que opinas del adversario de Goten?! - Goku le preguntó nuevamente un poco molesto. - ¡Ay! Estas en otro mundo Piccolo. - Terminó Goku y todos los allí presentes no pudieron contener la risa.

Finalmente Goten se empezó a desesperar y lanzó su típico Kame-Hame-Ha. ChibiiMoon pudo esquivarlo y aprovechando que se encontraba distraido al hacer el ataque ChibiMoon logró sacar del cuadrilátero a Goten de una patada.

- ¡Y la ganadora es ChibiUsa! - gritó finalmente el presentador.

ChibiUsa se acercó a Goten y le dió la mano, ella le sonrió y esto provocó que Goten se sonrojase.

*-*

- La siguiente pelea será entre el participante Trunks y la participante ChibiUsa. - Gritó el presentador.

Trunks sabía que su oponente no sería fácil de derrotar por lo que el decidió no ser tan benévolo como su amigo Goten, y empezó luchando con todas sus fuerzas. La batalla dió comienzo. ChibiUsa no paraba de dar patadas a Trunks y este las contestaba con la misma fuerza. Era una de esas grandes peleas que siempre hemos visto en Dragon Ball. Trunks finalmente se animó a convertirse en Super Sayayin, viendo que no tenía más remedio. La pelea se empezó a volver más intensa, y a ChibiMoon se le estaban complicando las cosas.

Todos los guerreros Z estaban muy atentos viendo esta pelea. Sin embargo Piccolo se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso . De un momento a otro, Trunks desapareció del escenario y ChibiUsa no lograba encontrar su Ki.

- ¡¡Detrás de ti!! - Gritó Piccolo sin darse cuenta de que los demás lo habían volteado a ver. Todos por supuesto se le quedaron mirando un poco extrañados. Aunque este grito salvó a la pequeña de cabello rosado de ser atacada por Trunks.

- ¿Te pasa algo Piccolo? - Le pregunta Goku extrañado.

- No, no pasa nada. - Contestó Piccolo.

- Parece que el Namek al fin se ha vuelto loco - Contesta Vegeta con su típica cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Yo soy el mismo de siempre! - Grita Piccolo. Todos prefirieron no continuar la conversación y volvieron sus miradas hacia la batalla.

En la plataforma la pelea se volvía mas y mas intensa. Sin embargo ChibiUsa tenía una técnica bajo la manga.

- ¡¡¡Masenko!!! - Grita ChibiUsa mientras salía de la palma de su mano un gran rayo rodeado de corazones color rosa. Esto golpea gravemente a Trunks, sin embargo el logra evadirla y finalmente puede arrojar a ChibiMoon fuera del cuadrilátero.

- ¡¡Trunks gana el combate!! - Grita el presentador.

- ¿Masenko? Esa técnica me suena, se llama igual que la de Piccolo, pero esta es mucho más cursi. - Dice Goku riéndose sin apartar la vista del cuadrilátero, lo cual le impide notar como Piccolo tenía la cara completamente púrpura.

- Si, a mi también, pero ninguno de nosotros usamos corazones para atacar - Contesta Krillin. Todos empiezan a reír, excepto Piccolo, que se encontraba mirando a la plataforma bastante preocupado.

ChibiMoon había regresado a su vestuario original y finalmente pudo ponerse de pie.

- Felicidades Trunks. - Dijo ChibiUsa sonriéndole en una típica cara de anime. Por supuesto al igual que Goten se puso completamente colorado, realmente era una niña preciosa.

Y para terminar el Torneo, Trunks tubo que pelear contra Mr. Satan, lógicamente ganando Trunks pero haciendo ver al público que le había dejado ganar a propósito. Finalmente los guerreros Z se dirigieron a ver los resultados para las semifinales.

Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno, espero os haya gustado y por favor no me maten U_U, bueno aunque aun no he desvelado nada XD. Esta vez actualizare un poco mas lento, ya que quiero escribir mejor U_U. _

_¡¡Dejen Reviews o!!_


	2. El torneo ha empezado

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y __Naoko Takenouchi__. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_De este capítulo: Tampoco me pertenece la música de _Youko Ishida... ya me gustaría :P.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2:_ El Torneo ha empezado._**

Los guerreros Z se dirigían ver los resultados del torneo. Después de la larga espera, ya sabían quien pasaría a las semifinales. Todos los guerreros se dirigían a la zona de descanso para los participantes. Antes de entrar, Krillin dejó a su pequeña hija Maron a cargo de ChiChi y de Bulma y dejando todo listo, entraron en el Torneo.

- ¡Vamos a almorzar algo, Trunks, Goten! - Gritó Chichi. - Después de tantas peleas estoy segura de que deben tener hambre.

Bulma, Chichi, Roshi y los demás se dirigieron a la cafetería del Torneo, ya que en la que estaban los guerreros Z era sólo para los finalistas del torneo. De repente, la pequeña niña de cabello rosado que peleó contra Trunks se acercó a Bulma.

- Buenas tardes señora Bulma. Me llamo ChibiUsa. Me dijo mi papá que debía quedarme con ustedes mientras puede venir mi mamá a recogerme. - Le dijo ChibiUsa, Bulma se quedó un poco extrañada.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso tus padres me conocen? - Le preguntó.

- Algo de eso, ¿Usted es esposa del señor Vegeta verdad? - Contestó ChibiUsa.

- Si así es. ¿Como sabes eso? - Preguntó Bulma curiosa.

ChibiUsa ignoró completamente la pregunta de Bulma girando su cabeza hacia ChiChi, y con toda la inocencia del mundo se dirigió a ella.

- Si, también me han hablado de usted. Me dijeron que usted es la esposa del señor Goku, pero que tiene muy mal carácter y que por eso no debo hacerle mucho caso. - Dijo la pequeña ChibiUsa.

- ¡Que dijiste! - Gritó ChiChi más molesta que de costumbre, espantando a la pobre niña. - Tus padres no saben absolutamente nada sobre mi, yo soy una mujer encantadora.

- Vamos ChiChi no te pongas así, es sólo una niña. - Dijo Yamcha que llevaba ya un rato charlando con el maestro Roshi.

- Da igual, yo solo vengo a que me cuide Bulma hasta que llegue mi mamá. - Contestó ChibiUsa en lo que se sentaba en una silla cruzando los brazos. Al final decidieron no darle mucha importancia al asunto y empezaron a comer.

- ¿Quieres algo pequeña? - Le preguntó Bulma a la ChibiUsa.

- Sólo un vaso de agua, gracias. - Dijo ChibiUsa de una manera muy tímida.

- Tu si que eres rara. - Le dice Trunks mientras empezaba a comerse su gran tazón de Ramen.

- Lo que no entiendo es como pudiste derrotarme. Eres muy fuerte. - Contesta Goten con un trozo de pan en la boca.

- Es verdad, Goten fue derrotado por esa niña - Dice Bulma.

- Seguro hiciste trampa. Nadie puede vencer a mi Goten. - Contesta ChiChi muy molesta.

- Hmmm. - Contesta ChibiUsa con cara de pocos amigos.

- No se por que pero esta niña me recuerda un poco a Piccolo. Claro, si Piccolo no fuese un monstruo verde. - Dijo el maestro Roshi en tono burlón.

ChibiUsa clavó la mirada en el maestro Roshi sin moverse de su postura. Parecía que aquel comentario no le había caído muy en gracia, sin embargo se abstuvo de comentar nada (aunque he de admitir que su mirada intimidó al maestro Roshi).

Después de comer Bulma, ChiChi y los niños se dirigieron a las gradas para poder ver el torneo. ChibiUsa los seguía a todos lados para no desobeder las ordenes de sus padres.

- ¿Y porque eres tan callada? - le pregunta Trunks con curiosidad.

- No lo se. Así he sido siempre. - Dijo ChibiUsa sonriendo un poco. ChibiUsa y Trunks se la pasaron charlando hasta que llegaron a las gradas. Sin embargo Goten y Trunks se escabulleron minutos después para dirigirse al torneo de los adultos disfrazados de _Mighty __Mask_, dejando a ChibiUsa a solas con Bulma, ChiChi y los demás.

*_*

- Bien Damas y Caballeros. Bienvenidos al 25º Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Antes de empezar con las peleas tenemos hoy un espectáculo muy especial para todos ustedes. ¡Con ustedes _"Serena y sus amigas_"! - Dijo el presentador señalando a la plataforma.

De repente salieron al escenario 5 chicas vestidas de una manera muy llamativa. La del centro era una chica bastante guapa con un peinado un poco extraño, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello corto y azul, otra chica con una coleta, una con el cabello negro y largo, y por ultimo una chica rubia con un listón rojo en el pelo.

La chica del peinado extraño empezó a bailar y a cantar "Otome no policy" (de Youko Ishida), mientras las otras 4 chicas se encargaban de hacer la coreografría y hacer un poco de Playback. La gente parecía conocer bastante bien a estas chicas, ya que se la pasaron todo el espectáculo gritando sus nombres y bailando al ritmo de la música.

Finalmente el espectáculo terminó, y las 5 chicas se bajaron de la plataforma dirigiéndose al área de descanso de los participantes del torneo. Todos se encontraban allí, y habían disfrutado bastante del espectáculo. Piccolo no sabía donde meterse, cuando por fin las 5 chicas pasaron frente a ellos.

- ¡Hola Piccolo! - Fue diciendo una detrás de otra. Cada una saludando y retirándose en fila india. La cara de Piccolo era un poema, ya que todas pasaban, saludaban y se iban, lo cual no le dio tiempo a decir ni pío.

Todos se quedaron un poco extrañados. Y más al ver que la chica de peinado extraño no solo lo saludó sino que le plantó un beso allí mismo. Piccolo lo recibió sin queja alguna, pero se le veía un poco disgustado.

- ¡Hola cariño! - Dijo finalmente al separarse de el. - Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a recoger a ChibiUsa, ¡Nos vemos luego! - Y se fue tan rápido que no le dió tiempo ni a responder.

- ¿Cariño? - se pregunta Goku.

- Esteee, bueno... ¡Gohan! - Grita Piccolo sonrojado.

- Tengo que ir al baño señor Piccolo. - Dijo Gohan mientras trataba de escabullirse.

- Gohan ¿No me digas que tu sabías ya de la novia de Piccolo? - Le preguntó Goku.

- ¡¿En serio es tu novia?! No me lo creo. Después de como te pusiste aquel día diciendo que no entendías el amor y esas cosas. - Dijo Krillin riéndose de el, no pudiendo evitar una mirada fulminante de parte de Piccolo.

- Es una larga historia... - dice Gohan un poco nervioso.

- No es de su incumbencia.- Dijo Piccolo muy molesto. - Y si no les dije nada es porque me imaginaba esta reacción. - Piccolo pasó del tema y se puso en su típica pose de meditación.

- ¡Ay! Piccolo. No seas así. Aunque la verdad esto es un poco extraño...oye Piccolo, ¿Los Nameks no eran asexuales?. - Preguntó Goku, lo cual causó una típica caída al estilo anime por nuestro querido Namek.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Que acaso tengo que explicarte todo? Déjame en paz.

- Que malo eres Piccolo. Sólo bajo a la Tierra una vez al año y no me quieres contar nada sobre tu vida. - Contestó Goku con su tono bromista.

- ¡Jajaja! - Se oye una risa al fondo - Esto si que es muy divertido. Aunque se me hace un poco extraño que una chica tan linda se haya fijado en el estúpido Namek. - contestó Vegeta.

- ¡Tu cállate! - Piccolo estaba empezando a ponerse tenso. Estaba bastante molesto con la situación, pero no podía culpar a Usagi y a las demás, el le había prometido que le hablaría de ella a sus amigos (cosa que no había hecho). Piccolo no quería perder los nervios, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y fue a tomar un poco de aire. "¿Y ahora como les voy a explicar?" Pensaba mientras trataba de relajarse.

En ese momento Gohan se acercó a su maestro.

- Lo siento Señor Piccolo. - Le dice Gohan bajando la mirada.

- No es tu culpa Gohan. Temía que este momento llegaría. Creo que que tendé que contarles lo de Usagi. Pero ya sabes Gohan, no hay que decir nada acerca de lo que ya sabes.

- Si señor Piccolo. Entiendo. - Contesta Gohan.

*_*

Usagi se dirigía a recoger a su hija ChibiUsa (¿Ya saben quien es el padre? XD), sus 4 amigas la acompañaban, pero llegó un punto en el que tuvieron que separarse.

- Bueno Usagi, nos vemos, que nosotras tenemos aún muchas cosas por hacer. - Le dice Rei.

- Si esta bien. ¡Ya nos veremos chicas! ¡Gran espectáculo el que hemos dado hoy! - Dijo muy emocionada Usagi.

- ¡Adiós Usagi! - Finalmente dijeron las 4 a la vez, retirándose.

Usagi se dirigió a las gradas para buscar a la pequeña ChibiUsa. Cuando Usagi llegó a donde se encontraba Bulma y los demás, Krillin se encontraba peleando contra Punta (aunque como ya saben a Krillin no le costó ningún trabajo derrotarlo).

- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser Bulma, gracias por cuidar a mi pequeña un rato, mi nombre es Usagi. - Dijo suagi estrechándole una mano a Bulma.

- ¡Hola! - Contestó Bulma con una gran gota en la cabeza y recibiendo el saludo. - Oye, ¿No eres tu la que cantó hace un momento?

- Si, así es. Lo bueno es que toda esta gente no me reconoce sin esa ropa tan llamativa y sin tanto maquillaje. Así que será nuestro secreto - Contestó Usagi guiñandole un ojo.

- ¿Y como te has cambiado tan rápido? - Preguntó Bulma.

- Tengo mis secretos. - Dijo Usagi mostrando un pequeño bolígrafo adornado con una luna. Bulma se le quedó mirándo, pero prefirió no darle importancia, después de todo lo que ha inventado, que un bolígrafo te cambie de atuendo no sonaba tan extraño.

- ¡Mamá! Ya era hora de que aparecieras. Eso de que dejes a tus hijos a otros no es muy responsable de tu parte.- Interrumpió ChibiUsa.

- ¿¡Que!? - Grito USagi - Deberías tenerme más respeto, ¡Soy tu madre!.

- Yo solo obedezco a mi papá. - Le contestó groseramente a Usagi. Pero manteniendo la calma, se giró hacia Bulma.

- Lamento si mi hija les ha causado muchas molestias. Suele ser así de desagradable. - Contestó Usagi dándole una mirada mortal a ChibiUsa.

- Bah. - Dijo ChibiUsa cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Uy! ¡Que molesta eres cuando actúas igual a tu padre! - Le contesto Usagi. ChibiUsa contestó a eso sacándole la lengua. Lo cual nervaba cada vez más a Usagi.

Finalmente Krillin acabó con Punta, y tocaba el turno de Piccolo contra ese tal Shin.

- ¡Vamos Piccolo tu puedes! - Salta Usagi desde su asiento al lado de Bulma y de su pequeña hija ChibiUsa.

- ¡Ay! ¿Porque eres tan escandalosa? - Le contesta Chibiusa tapándose los oídos. En la plataforma se encontraba un Namek con la cara completamente púrpura. Dentro del área de descanso los guerreros Z no podían evitar burlándose un poco de su querido amigo.

- Parece ser que la mujer del namek es un poco escandalosa. - Comentó Vegeta.

- Si, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, pero me alegro por Piccolo - Dice Krillin.

Volviendo a las gradas:

- ¿De que conoces a Piccolo? - Pregunta ChiChi un tanto confusa.

- ¿Eh? Pues.... ¡¡¡Hahaha!! - Contesta Usagi poniéndose una mano sobre la cabeza y dejando ver como su cara se sonrojaba.

De repente algo llamó la atención. Por alguna razón Piccolo se encontraba completamente paralizado en la plataforma. Parecía ser que ese tal Shin lo había intimidado de alguna forma.

- ¿Que le pasará a papá? - pregunta ChibiUsa a su madre inocentemente.

- No lo se ChibiUsa.- Dijo Usagi poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Toda la seriedad que había en ese se momento se vió interrumpida por un Yamcha riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa? - Le gritó Bulma.

- Lo siento, no he podido evitar oír que esa niña ha llamado a Piccolo papá.

- ¿Eee? - Dijeron todos a la vez, dejando a Usagi y a ChibiUsa con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Y me puedes decir que tiene eso tan gracioso? - Pregunta Usagi bastante molesta.

- ¿No me digas que en serio es su hija? - Le contesta Yamcha con un poco de ironía. - No me lo creo.

- ¿Y porque no? ¿Que tiene de malo que Piccolo tenga una hija conmigo? - Pregunta Usagi molesta y confusa a la vez.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estas con Piccolo? - Interrumpe Bulma un tanto sorprendida.

- Si, salgo con el. Llevamos juntos ya casi 7 años. - Dijo con cara de enamorada - ¿Que tiene de malo?

- Na... nada. - Contesta Bulma mientras todos dejan caer una gota de sus cabezas. Mientras tanto, Piccolo estaba mucho más nervioso con ese tal Shin, hasta que no pudo más y decidió rendirse.

- No voy a pelear - Dijo Piccolo - Me rindo.

Todo el público se quedó bastante molesto, ellos habían venido al torneo a ver peleas, pero gracias al color verde de Piccolo no hicieron muchas preguntas, ya que pensaban que estaba enfermo. Usagi estaba muy preocupada, no sabía que le podría estar pasando a Piccolo, así que dejó a ChibiUsa en manos de Bulma y le dijo:

- ¿Puedes cuidar de mi hija un momento? Quiero saber que demonios esta pasando. - Dijo Usagi a Bulma.

- Si, de acuerdo. Pero cuando vuelvas quiero que nos lo cuentes todo. - Le contestó Bulma.

- ¡Es un trato! Muchas gracias - Dijo Usagi mientras se marchaba.

- Mi madre siempre haciendo lo mismo, no tiene remedio. - dice ChibiUsa con cara de conformismo.

- ¿De verdad tu padre es Piccolo? - Le preguntó Bulma. ChibiUsa ante tal pregunta cayó en la típica posición de anime.

Continuará....

* * *

_Bien, en el siguiente capítulo explicaré como se conocieron Usagi y Piccolo. Espero que les guste como va el Fic. _

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


	3. De cómo se conocieron Piccolo y Usagi

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y __Naoko Takenouchi__. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3:_ De cómo se conocieron Piccolo y Usagi._**

Hagamos una pequeña pausa. Volvamos un poco al pasado. A aquel momento en el que Piccolo se acababa de fusionar con Kamisama y había ido al encuentro del malvado monstruo Cell:

- Al fin te muestras mal nacido. - Dice Piccolo cuando por fin Cell aparece.

Cell tenía en sus manos a una hermosa chica de peinado extraño que parecía estar en sus 18, además tenía un extraño vestuario, era una especie de traje de marinero azul con una falda bastante corta y un lazo rojo en el pecho. Cell la tenía cogida por la espalda como si se tratase de un cazador con su presa. La chica aun seguía con vida, pero no podía soltarse.

- Suelta a esa niña. Ya has matado a demasiadas personas por hoy. - Dijo Piccolo dirigiéndose a Cell.

Cell no le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió a clavarle a aquella chica su gran agijón, pero ella, que al parecer sabía algo de artes marciales, pudo esquivarlo. En ese momento Piccolo apovechó para atacar a Cell, con ello, liberando a la Sailor Scout.

Piccolo empezó a pelear contra Cell y la chica desconocida no hacía más que mirar la pelea asombrándose de los poderes que tenía aquel hombre misterioso que le había salvado la vida.

De un momento a otro, Piccolo fue atrapado por Cell, lo tenía cogido por el brazo y no podía soltarse. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Sailor Moon decidió ayudar a aquel hombre. Sailor Moon sacó su espada (aquella que usa en Sailor SS), y lanzó un potente ataque a Cell, lo cual ayudó a Piccolo a liberarse. Sin embargo, parte de su brazo había sido absorbido por el malvado monstruo.

Sailor Moon estaba muy preocupada al ver lo que le había pasado al brazo de aquel hombre.

- ¿Estas bien? - se acercó Sailor Moon a Piccolo.

- Si, estoy bien. Deberías huir de aquí ahora si no quieres morir. - le contestó Piccolo, respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Jajaja! Sin tu brazo no podrás seguir peleando. - Interrumpió Cell.

- Tienes razón Cell, así que antes de matarnos deberías decirnos quien eres. - Le contestó Piccolo. SailorMoon estaba muy asustada con las palabras que había dicho Piccolo. "¿De verdad vamos a morir?"

Cell no hizo más que reírse, pero finalmente le contó a Piccolo su historia; de como recolectaron los genes de todos los guerreros Z, de que estaba buscando a los androides para evolucionar, etc..

Finalmente Piccolo empezó a reír, lo cual confundió mucho a SailorMoon y a Cell. Piccolo en ese momento se arrancó su brazo marchito , regenerándolo por uno nuevo. Esta acción asqueó un poco a SailorMoon, sin embargo en Cell causó algo de temor.

Cell decidió huir al ver que el Ki de TenShinHan y Krillin se acercaban, el sabía que sin los androides su poder no era suficiente. Antes de que Piccolo fuera tras Cell, se giró hacia SailorMoon.

- Tu deberías irte de aquí, busca un buen escondite hasta que hayamos acabado con Cell, si es que no quieres morir. - Diciendo esto Piccolo emprendió el vuelo.

Sailor Moon no hizo más que mirar al cielo y ver como desaparecía la figura de Piccolo en el cielo. Aunque en su interior lo único que podía pensar era: "No pude darle las Gracias".

*-*

Ya habían pasado unos días desde aquel terrible suceso en la ciudad del Este. Usagi se encontraba en casa de sus padres, por suerte, sólo estuvo en aquella ciudad para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su madre. Últimamente no solía salir mucho con las chicas, ya que estaban muy ocupadas estudiando, y la verdad a Usagi...el estudio no es algo que le guste mucho; y con Mamoru, bueno, resumiéndo rápidamente, lo habían dejado ya hacía tiempo, ya que el en el fondo él estaba enamorado de Rei. Tras todo lo sucedido, Usagi no hacía más que agradecer que el ataque no fuese en su bello hogar, Tokio.

Usagi y su familia se encontraban viendo la televisión en el sofá de su casa, muy pendientes de lo que ocurría con el malvado de Cell. Y no era para menos, Cell había anunciado por las noticias su gran torneo y todos no hacían más que esperar que alguien fuese capaz de derrotarlo.

*-*

El día del torneo de Cell había llegado. Todos se encontraban viendo las noticias aquel día, incluyendo Usagi y sus amigas. Se habían reunido en el Templo Hikawa para verlo, todas las Sailors estaban muy pendientes de este suceso, ya que desgraciadamente sus poderes no podían hacer nada contra Cell.

En las noticias empezaron a pasar imágenes del torneo. Después de pasar varias imágenes ridículas de Mr. Satán, la cámara por fin enfocó a los guerreros Z. Usagi empezó a sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba al ver que aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida aquel día se encontraba allí en el Torneo. "¡Es el!" Pensó acercándose más a la pantalla. "Espero puedas derrotar al malvado de Cell, que no quiero morir antes de agradecerte por aquel día" Decía para sus adentros.

Toda la batalla que se pudo ver en televisión la vieron Usagi y sus amigas sin moverse de sus asientos. Finalmente Cell fue derrotado, y toda la gloria se la dieron a Mr. Satán. Sin embargo, a Usagi no le importaba ver a ese patán, ella se moría de ganas por volver a ver a aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida. "Tengo que encontrarlo, quiero saber cual es su nombre y agradecerle por aquel día" Se repetía Usagi, y con estas palabras Usagi tomó la iniciativa de hacer todo lo posible para volverlo a ver.

Usagi no tenía grandes pistas sobre Piccolo, lo único que poseía eran las cintas que había grabado del Torneo de Cell. No sabía por donde empezar, después de mucho meditarlo, se le ocurrió visitar a su amiga Amy, a ver si a ella se le ocurría alguna buena idea.

- Podría crear algún radar que pudiese localizarlo, aunque necesitaríamos algo que contenga su ADN, ya con eso podría darte su ubicación exacta. - Fue la idea que planteó Amy.

- Bueno, Piccolo estaba en el torneo de Cell. Podríamos ir a hablar con ese tal Mr. Satán, tal vez él sepa algo.

- No creo. Realmente no se veía que fuesen amigos, con eso de "Eso es un truco", no parecía conocer el poder de esos sujetos. Mmm, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos al lugar donde fue el Torneo, tal vez podríamos encontrar allí alguna pista. - Amy paro un momento y continuó - Pero... , Usagi... ¿Para que quieres localizar a ese sujeto exactamente?

- Pues - Dijo Usagi poniendose completamente roja.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ese sujeto te gusta! - Dijo Amy sorprendida. Después de unos segundos en silencio, continuó - Bueno, la verdad es que ya ha pasado tiempo desde lo de Mamoru. Creo que esta bien, no es mi tipo, pero lo que importa son tus sentimientos Usagi.

- ¡Gracias Amy!- Dijo Usagi levantándose y cogiéndola de las manos.

- No pasa nada, bueno, vamos a por las chicas a buscar alguna pista. ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Amy, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¡Siii!! - Respondió Usagi dando saltos de alegría.

Usagi y las demás se encontraban en el campo de batalla donde la pelea había terminado hacía ya una hora. Aún quedaban restos de aquella batalla, y las 5 chicas empezaron a buscar, y en ese momento la cara de Usagi se iluminó al ver un trozo quemado de la capa de Piccolo.

- ¡Miren chicas! Esto es de Piccolo. - Gritó Usagi, reuniendo a las 4 chicas.

- ¡Es verdad!, es la capa que llevaba aquel sujeto verde. - Dijo Makoto.

- Si, pero también había otro niño que estaba con el vestido de la misma forma. - Contestó Rei.

- Bueno, da lo mismo. Si ese niño vestía como él, significa que será su maestro o algo. - Interrumpe Minako.

- ¡Bien! He encontrado el objetivo. ¡Acércate Usagi! - Le gritó Amy. Usagi se acercó a ella mientras Amy le explicaba como llegar a donde se encontraba Piccolo. - Mira, tienes que dirigirte a este Templo que se encuentra en lo alto del cielo, creo que se trata del Templo de Kamisama. - Amy no le dió importancia a esto, y mejor decidió explicarle la forma exacta de llegar allí, además de decirle como usar el cristal de plata para poder volar. Finalmente Usagi estaba lista para buscar al amor de su vida.

- ¡Mucha suerte Usagi! ¡Me alegra ver que al fin vuelves a enamorarte! - Le grita Rei, en el fondo se sentía fatal por lo que pasó entre ella y Mamoru.

- ¡Gracias Rei! - Gritó Usagi, ondeando la mano para despedirse.

- ¡Suerte! - Gritarón las demás, con esto Usagi se fue volando hacia el Templo Sagrado.

*-*

Mientras tanto en el templo sagrado, los guerreros Z pedían sus deseos a Shen-Long. En donde Goku decidió quedarse a entrenar en el otro mundo, y Krillin pidió eliminar la bomba de No.18 y No.17. Ella se encontraba allí y más tarde salió para explicarle que No.17 era su hermano gemelo y que ya se volverían a ver, esto llenó de esperanzas a Krillin, y Yamcha y Gohan estaban muy contentos por el.

- Eso del amor es algo que no comprendo. - Dijo Piccolo.

- Piccolo, la verdad dudo que tu algún día llegues a enamorarte. - Le gritó Yamcha. Piccolo simplemente pasó del tema, Yamcha tenía razón, el amor era algo que no le importaba mucho.

De un momento a otro, los guerreros Z se retiraron del Templo, cada uno a su respectivo hogar. Piccolo decidió quedarse con Dende, ya que debía entrenarlo para ser el Dios de la Tierra. Después de todas las despedidas, y de que Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin y TenShinHan se retiraran, Piccolo y Dende se dirigieron al mirador del Templo.

- Bien Señor Piccolo. Gracias por quedarse, así el Templo no será tan aburrido - Le dijo Dende a Piccolo. De repente, una hermosa jóven con alas de ángel aterrizó frente a ellos. Piccolo y Dende la miraron, hasta que finalmente Piccolo la reconoció.

- ¡Tu! ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunta Piccolo.

- Te he estado buscado. Desde aquel día, no he podido agradecerte el que me hayas salvado la vida. Además te fuiste sin siquiera decirme tu nombre. - Le reclamó Usagi.

- ¿Eh?- Piccolo estaba confuso, pero finalmente le contestó- Bueno, acepto tu agradecimiento, aunque no era para tanto, iba a por Cell de todos modos, y mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia.

- ¡Quiero saberlo! - Gritó Usagi.

- ¿Porqué? - Piccolo contestó molesto. Dende al ver que estos dos empezaban a discutir decidió retirarse al Templo con Mr. Popo.

Usagi no podía contenerse. Por alguna razón, este hombre que le había salvado la vida, también le había robado el corazón. Usagi, sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a el, y lo besó apasionadamente.

Piccolo estaba paralizado. ¿Una chica besándole? Despúes de la charla que había tenido anteriormente esto le parecía un poco escalofriante. Piccolo nunca había besado a nadie, ni pensaba hacerlo, esto le había cogido completamente por sorpresa. Finalmente Usagi separó sus labios de los suyos.

- Porque creo que me he enamorado de ti. - Le dijo Usagi sonrojándose. Piccolo se conmovió un poco, en su vida hubiese imaginado que alguien le diría esas palabras, pero...eran tan sinceras...por alguna razón... ese beso no le había dejado indiferente. Sin embargo, el no quería verse envuelto en ese tipo de sentimientos.

- ¡¿De que demonios me estas hablando?! - Le gritó Piccolo, alejándose unos pasos de ella.

- Lo que has oído. Que me he enamorado de ti y que he hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarte. Si no sientes lo mismo por mi, ó ese beso no te ha hecho sentir nada, dímelo y me iré ahora mismo. - le dijo Usagi mientras se acercaba a el mirándolo a los ojos.

- No estoy muy seguro. - Dijo Piccolo desviando la mirada, su cara se había puesto un poco púrpura. Para Usagi eso era suficiente, tal vez Piccolo no entendía nada sobre el amor, pero por lo menos no se había quedado indiferente. "Menos mal" pensaba.

- Con eso me basta. Puedo tener esperanzas. -Sonrió Usagi. "Que mujer más extraña" Pensaba Piccolo. - Antes de irme, quiero saber tu nombre.

- Piccolo, si con eso me dejas tranquilo. - Le contestó rudamente Piccolo.

- Entonces, ya nos veremos, mi querido Piccolo. - Dijo Usagi lanzándose por mirador del Templo.

Piccolo estaba muy confuso con lo que había ocurrido. Una hermosa chica había llegado, le había plantado un beso y se había ido. "Las mujeres son muy extrañas" Se decía a si mismo.

*-*

Usagi no sabía como conquistar a Piccolo. Estaba claro que ella no le desagradaba, ya que no le dió un "No" rotundo. Usagi estuvo pensando varios días en como poder conquistarlo.

- ¡Un grupo de música! - Grita Minako. A todas las chicas les salía una enorme gota de la cabeza.

- ¡Si imagínense! Todas cantando en un escenario, y Usagi podría aprovechar y escribir las letras de las canciones, diciendo todo lo que quiere decirle a su amado Piccolo.

- ¡Sii! ¡Suena genial Minako! - Dice Usagi.

- ¡Que romántico! ¡Me apunto! - Dice Makoto.

- Pero chicas, ¿Como vamos a hacer un grupo? ¿No recuerdan que tenemos los exámenes finales dentro de 2 meses? - Alega Amy.

- Si, Amy tiene razón. El estudio viene primero, luego el amor. - Contesta Luna.

- ¡Vamos Luna! Yo creo las chicas pueden darse un descanso, además es por una buena causa. - Dice Artemis.

- De acuerdo. Pero tienen que prometer estudiar al menos 2 horas diarias, ¿entendido? - Dijo Luna no muy convencida.

- ¡Si! ¡Grupo, grupo! - Gritaron Minako y Usagi.

- Bien, yo me encargaré de la coreografía , Usagi de escribir las canciones, Amy de componer la música, Makoto del vestuario, y Rei de convencer a su abuelo de usar su casa para dar el primer concierto.

- Vaya, cuando se trata de cantar si que le pones entusiasmo. - Dice Luna.

- Es porque tengo alma de artista ¡Hahaha! - Ríe Mina.

- ¡Y porque tiene que ser en mi casa! - Contesta Rei muy molesta.

- Porque eres la única con un sitio lo suficientemente grande para practicar, además sería un sitio muy romántico para invitar a ese Piccolo. - Dijo Minako.

- Esta bien, no les prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

- Bien. ¡Pues manos a la obra! - Gritó Usagi.

Las chicas empezaron a organizarlo todo (claro, cumpliendo la promesa que le habían hecho a Luna). Fueron unos meses de mucho trabajo, pero por fin lo tenían todo preparado para dar su concierto el día siguiente de acabar los exámenes finales. A Amy le habían encargado mandarle la invitación a Piccolo para que no faltase a su concierto.

*-*

Piccolo le estaba dando lecciones a Dende para mejorar como Dios de la Tierra, cuando de repente, una nave aterrizó allí. De la nave salió una chica muy linda de cabello corto y azul.

- ¿Porque últimamente aparecen tantas chicas por este lugar? - Se preguntaba Dende.

- ¡¿Quien eres tu?! ¿No sabes que este es un lugar sagrado? - Pregunta Piccolo gruñendo.

- Si, lo se, pero Usagi me pidió que te entregase esto- Dijo Amy mientras le daba un sobre a Piccolo. - Bien, sólo vine a eso, bueno, ¡Espero no faltes! Usagi ha puesto todo su esmero en esto. - Le dijo Amy retirándose en su nave, sin darle tiempo a Piccolo a contestarle.

- Señor Piccolo. Este es un lugar sagrado, no puede dejar que sus amigas vengan cuando les viene en gana. - Regaña Dende a Piccolo.

- ¡No son mis amigas, ni siquiera las conozco! - Gritó Piccolo.

- Como diga, sólo que tenga más cuidado con esas cosas. - Le contestó Dende, retirándose del mirador, dejándo a Piccolo a solas.

Piccolo se puso a observar el sobre, era rosa y tenía escrito "Para Piccolo" y un gran corazón al lado. "Que demonios es esto" Pensaba. Dentro del sobre había una carta y un pequeño mapa:

"Piccolo:

Te esperamos esta tarde a las 9:00 p.m. en el Templo Hikawa, es un Templo que encuentra en las afueras, al Noroeste de Tokio. No se si sabrás llegar, y por si acaso, te dejo incluido un mapa que te ayudará a encontrarlo fácilmente.

¡No faltes! Es importante.

Usagi. "

Piccolo pensó que se trataría de alguna emergencia. Así que esa tarde no dudo en ir a aquel templo. Piccolo llegó muy puntual esperando a ver que clase de emergencia podría haber. Sin embargo, cuando llegó se encontraba todo muy oscuro. "¡Maldita sea! He llegado tarde" Pensaba. Pero de repente, de aquella oscuridad surgió una gran luz, la cual apuntaba a un escenario con 5 chicas, una de ellas era Usagi.

- ¡Sorpresa! - Gritaron las 5 chicas.

- Esta canción se la dedico al chico que me gusta, ¡Piccolo! - Sin decir nada más, las chicas empezaron a cantar "Moonlight Densetsu". Piccolo no hizo mas que sonrojarse, nunca esperó que alguien le dedicase una canción de ese tipo (bueno, aquella vez Gohan con lo del "Piccolo DaiSuki", pero no era el mismo caso). La canción finalmente acabó y la cara de Piccolo era inolvidabe. Finalmente Usagi bajó del escenario en busca de Piccolo

- Espero te haya gustado, la he compuesto especialmente para ti. - Dijo Usagi a Piccolo, sonrojándole.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Yo que tengo que ver con una Luz de Luna?! - Le preguntó Piccolo.

- Es que para mi eres tan resplandeciente como una luz de luna, además la Luna es mi planeta guerrero. - Contestó Usagi de la forma más cursi posible.

- ¿Que? Bueno, ¿Podrías dejar esas cursiladas porfavor? - Le dijo Piccolo con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- Lo haré si me prometes una cita. ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Usagi.

-¿Por que tanto interés en mi? ¿No te das cuenta de que ni siquiera soy humano? - Le contestó Piccolo.

- Eso me da igual. Me enamore de ti, y para el amor no hay ni razas, ni colores, ni planetas, es solo amor. - Dijo Usagi nuevamente con su tono cursi, esta vez añadiéndole una pose aún más cursi todavía.

- ¿Te han dicho lo ridícula que te ves haciendo esas poses? - Le dijo Piccolo. Usagi se molestó un poco. Pero insistió:

- Bueno, ¿Quieres una cita, o tengo que prepararte otro concierto? - Preguntó Usagi a Piccolo seriamente.

- De acuerdo, aunque te aviso que no creo que consigas nada, yo no creo en eso del amor. - Le contestó Piccolo.

- Ya verás como cambio tu opinión. - Dijo Usagi con mucha confianza.

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


	4. De cómo correspondió Piccolo a Usagi

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takenouchi. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4:_ De cómo correspondió Piccolo a Usagi._**

Mientras Piccolo y Usagi charlaban, un sujeto de cabello castaño vestido de traje se acercó a Minako.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Taiki Kou y me encantaría ser el Manager de su grupo de música. Todas ustedes tienen una gran voz y yo creo que podrían llegar lejos si me dejan ayudarlas. - dijo Taiki a Minako.

- ¿De verdad cree usted que podríamos tocar profesionalmente? - Preguntó Minako dudosa.

- Claro que si, las he estado oyendo desde hace rato. Pasaba por aquí y al oír la música no pude evitar venir a ver que había por estos rumbos. - Decía Taiki. Makoto, Amy y Rei se aproximaron a donde charlaban Minako y Taiki, querían escuchar lo que les contaba aquel chico que les parecía tan guapo.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Gritaron Makoto, Minako y Rei.

- ¡Pero chicas! Aún somos estudiantes ¿Recuerdan? ¡Perderíamos mucho tiempo valioso de estudio. - Protestó Amy.

- ¡Pero Amy! Es dinero, ¿Lo podríamos tomar como trabajo a media jornada, no te parece? ¡Además puede ser una gran salida profesional! - Decía Rei con estrellas en los ojos.

- ¡Anda Amy, ¡No seas aguafiestas!- Dijo Minako. Todo este rato Taiki se encontraba de pie, mientras salía una enorme gota de su cabeza.

- Bueno, les dejo mi tarjeta, si se animan pueden llamarme.- Dijo Taiki dándole una tarjeta a Amy, que era la que veía más dudosa. Con esto, Taiki se despidió y dándose la media vuelta se fue.

*-*

Finalmente llegó el día de la cita de Piccolo y Usagi. Usagi había citado a Piccolo en un parque en el centro de Tokio para enseñarle un poco lo que es tener una cita normal, así que Piccolo tuvo que ir a pedirle a Gohan ropa prestada para poder ir sin ahuyentar a media ciudad.

- ¿Para que lo quiere Señor Piccolo? - Preguntó Gohan.

- Ya te contaré luego. - Dijo Piccolo muy cortante.

- Que misterioso es usted. Pero de acuerdo, voy a buscarle algo de ropa, creo que aún tengo los atuendos que usaron cuando tomaron las clases de conducir. - Contestó Gohan un poco confuso, dándole el mismo atuendo de aquella vez.

- Gracias Gohan. Ya te lo devolveré. - Al decir esto, Piccolo desapareció volando.

Piccolo finalmente llegó al lugar de la cita, por suerte Tokio no era un sitio que soliese frecuentar ninguno de sus amigos, generalmente no salían de la montaña Paozu o de la ciudad del Oeste. Piccolo al fin se encontraba en el punto de encuentro y se dispuso a esperar a su cita, que por suerte, llegó sólo 5 minutos después que Piccolo.

- ¡Hola! Que bien que hayas venido. ¿Que tal me veo? - Dijo Usagi muy contenta y dando un giro, pero Piccolo no pudo responderle ya que estaba muy concentrado contemplándola. Usagi estaba preciosa, llevaba un lindo vestido rosa escotado que llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y un bello listón en el pelo, además de llevar algo de maquillaje para resaltar sus perfectas facciones.

- Tomaré esa mirada como un cumplido. - Dijo Usagi acercándose a el y cogiéndolo del brazo, haciendo que nuestro querido Namek se sonrojara.

- ¿Que demonios haces? - Preguntó Piccolo.

- Esto es una cita. ¿No es así? Así se cogen los novios. - Dijo Usagi. Piccolo miró hacia otro lado, evitando que Usagi se diese cuenta de que se encontraba completamente púrpura.

- Aun no te he dicho que acepte estar contigo. Recuerda que soy un Namek, y en mi planeta no hay mujeres. - Explicó Piccolo.

- Si realmente pensaras eso, no habrías aceptado tener esta cita conmigo. - Contestó Usagi. Piccolo no supo que contestarle, así que decidió dejarle hacer lo que quisiese, total, sólo sería por ese día.

- ¡Vamos al cine! - Gritó muy entusiasmada Usagi.

- ¿Como? - Dijo Piccolo con su típica cara de confusión.

- ¡Al cine!.. ¿No me digas que tu nunca has estado en un cine? - Preguntó Usagi.

- No se que es eso, además no me gusta ir mucho a esas cosas humanas. - Dijo Piccolo.

- ¡Vamos! Ya verás como si te gusta. - Dijo Usagi tirándolo del brazo y llevándolo al cine.

- Son 500 yens. -Dijo la dependienta del cine. Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a Piccolo atentamente.

- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó Piccolo nervioso con tantos ojos mirándole.

- ¿No has traído dinero? - Preguntó Usagi.

- Yo nunca he usado de eso. No sabía que lo necesitaría. - Dijo Piccolo un tanto nervioso, sentía todas las miradas de la fila del cine.

- ¡¿En serio, en que mundo vives?! ¡Ay! Creo que dejaremos lo del cine para otro día. Lo siento. - Dijo Usagi a la dependienta y devolviendo las entradas. Piccolo y Usagi se retiraron de la fila, seguidos por algunas miradas.

- Que pareja más extraña - Fue lo último que se le oyó decir a la dependienta del cine.

Usagi decidió llevarse a Piccolo a la playa, ya que en eso no necesitarían mucho dinero (por suerte viajar era gratis si iban volando), además ya se había enterado de que Piccolo sólo bebía agua, así que compró un obento y una botella grande de agua por el camino, se puso un bañador bajo su vestido y volaron hacia una playa desértica.

- ¿Y que demonios quieres hacer aquí? - preguntó Piccolo.

- Pues... vamos a nadar un poco y a charlar, y esas cosas que se hacen en una cita. - Dijo Usagi, pero en la cara de Piccolo podía ver que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía. - Em... tu sólo confía en mi.

Usagi se quitó el vestido que traía para al fin entrar en el mar. Era un bikini rosa adornado con lunas y estrellas azules. Piccolo fingió no inmutarse, pero esta humana, por alguna razón, parecía que le hacía sentir algo muy extraño en su interior.

- Vamos Piccolo, ven conmigo. - Dijo Usagi, tirando de Piccolo.

- No voy a entrar allí. - Dijo Piccolo.

- Usagi empeló su último recurso. Empezó a llorar como una loca, hasta que finalmente Piccolo accedió.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate! Entraré contigo, pero de ningún modo pienso desnudarme como tu. - Dijo Piccolo, pero Usagi sin escucharlo, arrojó la gorra de Piccolo y tirándolo por camiseta lo llevo al agua.

-Deberías quitarte la camisa y los pantalones, no querrás estropear tu ropa. - Mientras Usagi decía esto, le quitó la camisa a Piccolo (aunque parezca mentira, Piccolo no luchó contra esto). "¡Que músculos! ¡¡Me encanta!!" Pensaba Usagi hacia sus adentros.

Usagi empezó a arrojarle agua a Piccolo, el solamente se cubría, pero se empezó a desesperar y decidió seguirle el juego, así que empezó a arrojarle agua. Piccolo y Usagi estaban pasando un buen rato, y por primera vez, Usagi pudo ver sonreír a Piccolo

Después de jugar un rato salieron del agua y se sentaron a hablar un poco sobre sus vidas. Usagi le contó dónde había crecido, su vida en el instituto, como se convirtió en SailorMoon, etc... Piccolo le contó como creció sólo, como conoció a Goku, cuando tuvo que entrenar a Gohan, la pelea con Freezer, etc... Ambos se impactaron un poco sobre la vida del otro, pero sus vidas eran tan extrañas que las rarezas del otro no les impresionaban tanto.

- Con que la princesa del Milenio de Plata. Que nombres más ridículos. - Decía Piccolo.

- Tu no te quedas atrás. Eso de que seas el hijo de Piccolo DaiMaho no es muy positivo de tu parte. -Dijo Usagi soltando una risita. A lo cual Piccolo contestó con un gruñido. Ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo un momento hasta que Usagi se atrevió a hablar.

- Gracias por tener esta maravillosa cita conmigo. - Dijo Usagi acercándose más a Piccolo.

- No se que le ves de maravillosa. - Dijo Piccolo indiferente.

- Mmm... vamos a ver, he estado con el chico que me gusta y eso es para mi más que suficiente. - Contestó Usagi, acercándose aún más a Piccolo. Piccolo vio venir que Usagi quería besarlo otra vez, así que apartó su mirada de ella.

- No quiero que me malinterpretes, pero aún no se si quiero empezar a tener una relación como esta. Soy un Namek y también un guerrero. No puedo perder el tiempo con estas tonterías. - Dijo Piccolo levantándose. Usagi no podía contener sus lágrimas y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! Yo también lucho por este mundo, ¡Y no por eso me niego el ser feliz junto a alguien a quien ame! El amor no es una tontería, ni tampoco una perdida de tiempo. Si al menos le dieses una oportunidad te darías cuenta de que con el amor se pueden logran grandes cosas. - Gritó enfadada Usagi. Piccolo sólo la miraba con su cara de indiferencia. - Me voy. Disfruta de tu soledad, que así estarás el resto de tu vida.

Usagi usó el cristal de plata, y con sus hermosas alas se fue volando. Piccolo sólo vio como desapareció en el horizonte. Por alguna razón Usagi no le parecía en lo absoluto indiferente y un nuevo sentimiento florecía en el pecho del Namek, aunque no se atrevía a aceptarlo, y en el fondo, tenía miedo de no volver a verla.

*-*

Un mes más tarde:

Las SailorScouts se reunieron aquel sábado, el asunto ya no era tan trivial como un simple concierto. Esta vez la reunión era más importante, parecía ser que los demonios que se dedicaban a robar los sueños de las personas habían vuelto. Las SailorScouts recientemente habían acabado con el "Trío Amazonas", pero Zirconia tenía un as bajo la manga, el "Cuarteto Amazonas".

Ese día las chicas se reunieron para discutir el problema, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo, ya que a diferencia de los otros enemigos, estas chicas no tardaban días en aparecer. El "Cuarteto Amazonas" era rápido y eficaz, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos interrumpieron a las Sailors.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos han encontrado! - Gritó Luna.

Todas las SailorScouts empezaron a transformarse, y en un intento de salvar a Usagi de ser atacada, las 4 SailorsScouts fueron capturadas en una especie de telaraña. Afortunadamente, Usagi pudo escapar rápidamente con ayuda del Cristal de Plata, yendo al único sitio donde conocía a alguien que podría ayudarla a recuperar a sus amigas.

*-*

Piccolo estaba meditando tranquilamente en el Templo Sagrado, pero de repente se presentó ante el, aquella chica en la que tanto pensaba últimamente, Usagi.

- ¡Piccolo necesitamos tu ayuda! - Le gritó SailorMoon.

- ¿De que demonios hablas? - Contestó Piccolo poniéndose de pié.

- Hay una fuerza maligna que desea acabar con la raza humana y tiene a mis amigas, ¡Necesito tu ayuda! - Le rogó SailorMoon.

- ¿Que? No entiendo nada. No siento ninguna presencia maligna. - Dijo Piccolo empezando a ponerse nervioso.

- Eso es porque es de otra dimensión. Tal vez ustedes nunca hayan sabido de ciertos enemigos, por ser de Death Moon. Ustedes luchan contra enemigos muy poderosos, sin embargo nosotras peleamos siempre contra enemigos que atacan el alma de las personas. Esos seres no tienen un Ki como un ser vivo común. - Explicó SailorMoon.

- ¿Que? ¿De que me hablas? ¿Que enemigos no hemos visto? - Gritó ya desesperado Piccolo.

- Pues esta la malvada Reina Beryl, el Gran Sabio, el Profesor Tomoe, te conté de ellos el otro día, ¿No recuerdas? - Dijo SailorMoon.

- Bueno, he entendido el punto, ¡Ya puedes cerrar la boca! - Gritó Piccolo desesperándose.

- ¿Entonces nos ayudarás? - Preguntó SailorMoon.

- De acuerdo, Aunque si me has dicho que esos seres no poseen un Ki ni son con los que solemos luchar, ¡No se en que quieres que te ayude! - Gritó Piccolo.

- Es que esta vez no me veo capaz de vencerlos. Han capturado a mis amigas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, son muy fuertes, además hay una fuerza muy poderosa que no me permite encontrarlas. - Gritó SailorMoon ya con los ojos llorosos.

En ese momento, ante los ojos de Piccolo aparecieron 4 chicas muy extrañas.

- Con que aquí te escondías, ¡Nadie se escapa del "Cuarteto Amazonas"! - Gritó Ves-Ves.

- ¡¿Niñas?! ¿que demonios pasa aquí? ¿No me digas que estos son los enemigos de los que me hablabas? - Gritó Piccolo con los ojos como platos.

- Piccolo ten cuidado, a pesar de lo que aparentan, son muy fuertes, aunque no tengan lo que tu llamas Ki. - Advirtió SailorMoon.

Para-Para fue la primera en atacar a SailorMoon y Jun-Jun y Cere-Cere se dirigieron rápidamente a Piccolo lanzándole una gran bola de energía.

- Pero que es todo esto - Dijo Piccolo cayendo en sus rodillas, mientras trataba de respirar. Esas chicas le habían hecho bastante daño. "¿Que demonios son esas niñas?" Se preguntaba.

Piccolo finalmente se puso en pie y se dispuso a atacar. Aunque era extraño luchar contra un tipo de enemigo al que jamás había enfrentado. Sin embargo, Piccolo logró distraer a las 2 chicas que lo estaban atacando y con unas cuantas patadas las derrotó rápidamente. Después de esto, se dirigió en busca de SailorMoon, venciendo finalmente a Para-Para y con un "¡Makankosapo!" acabó con Ves-Ves.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la famosa fuerza maligna de la que me hablabas? Usa....- Dijo Piccolo cuando en ese momento, una mujer bastante fea apareció detrás de el, y con el uso de su báculo sacó el espejo de los sueños del cuerpo de Piccolo, cogiéndolo en sus manos. Picolo en ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Zirconia! ¡Que le has hecho a Piccolo! - Gritó SailorMoon.

- Ese sujeto tiene un gran poder. Logró eliminar a mis ayudantes en tan solo unos minutos. Tiene una fuerza mental asombrosa, por eso he decidido quedarme con su espejo de los sueños. - Tras decir esto, Zirconia cogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Piccolo y lo tiró por el mirador del Templo Sagrado.

- Así no tendrás que preocuparte más por su cadáver. - Dijo Zirconia riendo.

- ¡No Piccolo! - Gritó Usagi, corriendo al Mirador.

De repente, Zirconia fue atacada por la espalda. El ataque fue tan poderoso que obligó a Zirconia a soltar el espejo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Debes rescatar al Señor Piccolo! ¡Yo me encargo de eliminar a este monstruo! - Grita Gohan dirigiéndose a SailorMoon.

SailorMoon no titubeó ningún segundo y fue rápidamente a coger el espejo de Piccolo y saltó por el mirador del Templo Sagrado tratando de alcanzar a Piccolo.

SailorMoon poco a poco fue acercándose a Piccolo. Afortunadamente la capa de Piccolo hacía que la caída no fuese tan rápida. Así que Usagi juntó sus brazos y piernas y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de caer aún más rápido. Finalmente logró coger el pie e Piccolo y se dirigió hasta poder cogerlo por los hombros. SailorMoon trató de meter en su cuerpo el espejo, pero por alguna razón no podía, SailorMoon empezaba a desesperarse. Si usaba el cristal de plata en ese momento podía romper el espejo, lo cual destruiría el alma de Piccolo. Así que concentrándose logró introducir aquel espejo en su cuerpo, traspasándoselo a él en un beso.

Al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto el espejo empezó a brillar. Transportándose del pecho de SailorMoon al de Piccolo, sin embargo, Piccolo no despertaba.

-Piccolo, por favor tienes que despertar ¡Piccolo!. - Gritó SailorMoon mientras trataba de volar, pero desgraciadamente había usado mucha energía para poder devolverle su espejo. - ¡Piccolo! Si no despiertas vamos a morir.- SailorMoon empezó a llorar... - Piccolo... por si no sobrevivimos solo quiero decirte que... aún te amo. - SailorMoon colocó su cara en el pecho de su amado, disfrutando por última vez su dulce aroma, sabiendo que posiblemente no sobrevivirían. En ese momento una mano acarició su cabeza, Piccolo había despertado.

- ¡Piccolo! ¡Estas vivo! - Decía SailorMoon. Piccolo se abstuvo de responder, y no hizo más que darle un dulce beso en los labios. - Parecía ser que por un momento se habían olvidado de que estaban cayendo, pero al pasar la torre de Karin, Piccolo sin separar sus labios de los suyos, empezó a flotar haciendo que la caída fuese como estar en una nube.

- Finalmente separaron sus labios. Lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos, pero no pudieron evitar darse cuenta de que habían caído en un pueblo Indio y un Upa muy molesto los estaba observando.

- Emmm.. Lo siento, ya nos íbamos. - le dijo Piccolo y echó a volar para el templo de nuevo.

- ¿Ese que no era amigo de Goku? - Se preguntó Upa.

- Si, eso creo. - Contestó su esposa.

*-*

Gohan había salido de su casa a visitar al Señor Piccolo, ya había pasado un mes sin ver a su maestro y quería darle una gran sorpresa. Además que pronto sería su doceavo cumpleaños y quería invitarlo. Sin embargo, al llegar al templo sagrado vió a Piccolo hablando con una chica muy bonita, pero con un peinado un poco extraño. De un momento a otro, una mujer espantosa, atacó a Piccolo sacando de su interior... ¿Un espejo?. La malvada mujer había tirado a Piccolo por el mirador del Templo Sagrado, Gohan quería ayudarlo, pero la pobre niña que estaba ahí posiblemente no podría contra esa bruja, así que decidió atacar.

- ¡¡Kame-Hame-Ha!!! - Gritó Gohan. Eso logró desviar la atención de la vieja hacia él.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Debe rescatar al Señor Piccolo! ¡Yo me encargo de eliminar a este monstruo! - Gritó Gohan dirigiéndose a SailorMoon.

Gohan se quedó ahí y empezó a luchar contra esa extraña mujer. Era muy fuerte, y sus ataques eran principalmente mágicos. Por suerte, la velocidad de Gohan siempre ha sido especialmente buena por lo que ningún ataque logró alcanzarle. Finalmente, Gohan se transformó en SuperSayayin, y acabó con ella de un sólo ataque, destruyéndola en mil pedazos.

Minutos mas tarde, Gohan vio aterrizar a Piccolo en el mirador del Templo llevando en brazos a aquella linda chica.

- Gracias Gohan. De verdad que esa mujer me atacó cuando estaba distraído, no pude sentir su presencia por su ausencia de Ki.- Agradeció Piccolo.

- Muchas gracias. - Le dijo SailorMoon dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto causó que Gohan se pusiese un poco colorado.

- No ha de que. Por cierto, ¿Quien eres tu? - Preguntó Gohan.

- Pues me llamo Usagi, y pues yo soy... emmm.. ¡Hahahaha! - Empezó a reírse SailorMoon mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¡No me diga que es la nueva novia del Señor Piccolo! - Gritó Gohan.

- Pues... aun no lo se. - Le dijo SailorMoon, volteándose para poder mirar a Piccolo. Este se le quedó mirando, y finalmente contestó:

- Si, algo por el estilo. - Gohan se puso muy contento al oír esas palabras. Sabía que en el fondo lo que decía Yamcha no era verdad.

- ¡Que bien! Felicidades Señor Piccolo. - Gohan le dijo a su maestro. Después de charlar un rato, Gohan finalmente decidió irse. Al final recordó que tenía que invitar al señor Piccolo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que sería ya muy agobiante para su maestro presentarse con su nueva novia, era un poco precipitado."Mejor lo dejo como está. Seguro el señor Piccolo va a tener una gran cita con Usagi, y total, siempre se aburre en los cumpleaños." Pensaba Gohan mientras hacía su largo camino a casa.

*-*

En el Templo Sagrado:

- Piccolo, ese beso... - Le dijo SailorMoon mirándolo a los ojos y con las mejillas rojas.

- Creo que puedo intentarlo. No se si seré capaz de hacer esto del amor, pero tienes razón, no voy a negarme el privilegio de poder estar con otra persona, siempre he estado sólo, y creo que debo cambiar eso. Además creo que el amor puede ser algo interesante.

SailorMoon rebozaba felicidad. Estaba tan contenta que saltó a los brazos de Piccolo haciéndolo caer, quedando Piccolo bajo el cuerpo de SailorMoon. Ella acercó a su rostro y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Piccolo le correspondía con la misma pasión, primero en un beso sutil, pero luego empezó a volverse más pasional. Finalmente, Piccolo empezó a sentir algo muy extraño bajo sus pantalones.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué es eso? - Dijo Piccolo en voz alta.

- Calma es normal. Como se nota que nunca has estado con una chica ¡Hahaha! Oye Piccolo, ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?. - Le preguntó SailorMoon.

- ¿Para que? - Preguntó Piccolo confuso.

- Es una sorpresa. ¡Vamos! - Dijo Usagi besándolo otra vez.

Piccolo llevó a SailorMoon a su habitación, fue un poco complicado con una chica que no dejaba de besarlo en el trayecto, pero finalmente llegaron. SailorMoon volvió a su vestimenta habitual, llevando a Piccolo directamente a la cama y tumbándolo en ella. Usagi empezó a besar su cuello, lo cual hizo gemir a Piccolo. Piccolo cogió su cara con sus manos, llevándola más cerca de la suya y continuó besándola. Usagi cogió su turbante y lo arrojó al suelo, y continuando Piccolo decidió quitarse su capa. Piccolo empezó a acariciar a Usagi de una manera en la que jamás había acariciado a una mujer.

De un momento a otro, Piccolo y Usagi empezaron a hacer el amor.

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


	5. La princesa del Milenio de Plata

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takenouchi. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5:_ La princesa del Milenio de Plata_**

Seis años después:

Los Guerreros Z se habían vuelto a reunir en el 25º Torneo de las Artes Marciales, como era de esperarse todos pasaron a las semifinales. En el torneo infantil el ganador fue Trunks, y por fin empezaba el Torneo de los adultos. El primer combate fue entre el participante Krillin y el participante Punta en el cual lógicamente ganó Krillin, el segundo combate fue entre el participante MaJunior contra el participante Shin... Piccolo renunció.

- Oye Piccolo. ¿Realmente ese sujeto es tan poderoso? - Goku le preguntó a Piccolo muy preocupado.

- Si, así es. - Le contestó Piccolo. En ese momento Usagi entró por la puerta del área de descanso donde se encontraban los guerreros Z, afortunadamente ella podía entrar al área de los peleadores debido a su participación como cantante.

- ¡¿Piccolo estas bien?! - Preguntó Usagi acercándose a su amado. Goku, Kirllin y Vegeta no hicieron más que observarla de un modo muy extraño.

- Si estoy bien.- Le contestó Piccolo con una sonrisa. Todos la miraron pero nadie dijo nada, aun no entendían nada sobre la misteriosa novia de Piccolo, pero no era momento para preocuparse por esas cosas.

- ¡El siguiente combate será entre la participante Videl contra el participante Spopovich! - Se oye decir al presentador.

- ¡Suerte Videl! - Le dice Gohan antes de que se dirigiese a la plataforma para pelear. Inmediatamente después la pelea dio comienzo, pero Videl fue atacada brutalmente por Spopovich, el cual al parecer era un sanguinario, afortunadamente Gohan logró rescatarla antes de que pudiese ser asesinada.

*-*

Después de haber esperado a la recuperación de Videl (que fue muy rápida gracias a las semillas Senzu), el torneo decidió reanudarse:

- ¡El siguiente combate es entre el participante Gohan contra el participante Kibito! - Gritó el presentador.

Gohan y Kibito se dirigieron a la plataforma. Entretanto Goku y Piccolo le deseaban mucha suerte, ya que sabían que se trataba de un sujeto muy poderoso.

- Vamos a usar a Gohan, así que por ningún motivo vayan a interferir en esta pelea. - Dijo Kahio-Shin a los guerreros Z.

- ¿Pero quien eres tu para pedirnos nada? - Le pregunta Vegeta.

- Es el Supremo Kahio-Sama - Dice Piccolo. Todos los allí presentes se sorprendieron bastante, este día ya había tenido demasiadas sorpresas y parecía que no sería la ultima.

De un momento a otro Kibito le pide a Gohan transformarse en SuperSayayin, a lo cual accede sin problema, todos estaban esperando a ver lo que iba a suceder en aquella plataforma.

De repente, Spopovich y Yam atacan sorpresivamente a Gohan, clavándole una jeringuilla gigante con una "M" grabada en ella. Gohan gritaba desesperadamente, pero Kahio-Shin no permitía que nadie fuese a ayudarlo, cuando al fin terminaron de robar su energía, Spopovich y Yam escaparon volando del recinto.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que seguirlos! - Ordenó Kahio-Shin. Todos los guerreros Z se preparaban para partir.

- ¡Déjame ir contigo Piccolo! - Le suplicó Usagi a Piccolo.

- No, es muy peligroso. No creo que sea lo más conveniente. - Le contestó Piccolo. Usagi no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

- Pero Piccolo, si la cosa se pone mal, tu sabes que puedo ser de utilidad. - Añadió Usagi.

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a presenciar eso nunca más. - Le dijo Piccolo preocupado.

- ¡Por favor Piccolo! - Rogó nuevamente Usagi. Piccolo estaba empezando a desesperarse, así que finalmente accedió.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no pelearás a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, y sólo si yo estoy cerca. - Le contestó Piccolo.

- Te lo prometo. - Dijo Usagi.

- De acuerdo, vamos. - Dijo Piccolo cogiéndola por la cintura.

- Vamos Namek, no me digas que traerás a esa mujer contigo, va a ser un estorbo, lo sabes ¿No es así? - Agregó Vegeta.

- Eso lo decidiré yo. - Dijo Piccolo sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Bien, que venga quien quiera, siempre y cuando nos ayude a derrotar a este enemigo tan poderoso. ¡Vamos deprisa! - Interrumpió Kahio-Shin.

Todos se fueron volando. Piccolo llevaba a Usagi en brazos, ya que la única forma que ella conocía de volar era con el cristal de plata, y ahora no era momento de llamar la atención.

- Piccolo... ¿Estas seguro de que quieres traer a esa niña contigo? Ten en cuenta que es muy peligroso. - Le preguntó Goku nervioso.

- Se lo que hago. No te preocupes. - Le contestó Piccolo.

- De acuerdo, confío en tu criterio. - Le contestó Goku.

- ¿De verdad la novia de Piccolo podrá ayudaros? - Le susurró Krillin a Goku no muy convencido. Por supuesto Piccolo lo escuchó claramente, pero prefirió no dar explicaciones.

Finalmente llegaron a donde se encontraba el mago Babidi, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como se reunían con sus aliados Spopovich y Yam. Todos se encontraban mirando escondidos tras una roca, tratando de ver que sucedería. Krillin se encontraba al lado de Piccolo.

- ¿De verdad esos sujetos serán tan poderosos? - Preguntó Krillin.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo una Usagi saliendo por la espalda de Piccolo, ya que estaba escondida debajo de la capa de Piccolo.

- ¿¡Pero que demonios haces allí metida!? ¡Deja de estar jugando, que no es momento de bromas. - Le gritó Piccolo. Ella sólo sonrió y siguió mirando, Krillin y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse para sus adentros.

- ¡Namek! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías, que quiero acabar cuanto antes con estos monstruos y volver al torneo a pelear con Kakaroto! - Gritó Vegeta a Piccolo muy enojado. "Estúpido Vegeta" pensaba Piccolo mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Quienes son esos?- Preguntó Usagi.

- Ese es el malvado Babidi y ese sujeto a su lado es Dabura- Le contestó Kahio-Shin. En ese momento, Dabura asesinaba a Spopovich y a Yam.

- ¡Ha matado a sus amigos! - Gritó Krillin. Todos estaban petrificados. Y sin darse cuenta Dabura se acercó a ellos, atacando a Kibito.

- ¡No, Kibito! - gritó Kahio-Shin. En ese momento Dabura escupió a Krillin.

- ¡Krillin! - Gritó Goku.

-¡Pero que asco! - Gritó Piccolo y al mismo tiempo se preparaba para atacar a Dabura, sin embargo Piccolo también recibió un buen escupitajo.

- ¡Piccolo! - Gritó Usagi acercándose un poco a Piccolo.

- Estoy bien, sólo es saliva. -Le dijo Piccolo. Pero lo peor fue cuando empezó a ver como se convertían lentamente Piccolo y Krillin en piedra.

- ¡Piccolo! - Volvió a gritar. Iba a dirigirse a tocarlo, pero Kahio-Shin la detuvo.

- ¡No lo toques! Si lo rompes, no podrá volver a la normalidad. - Le dijo.

- Eso significa que hay una forma de regresarlo a la normalidad. ¡Pues dímela! ¡Quiero a mi Piccolo de vuelta! - Le gritó Usagi.

- No es nada fácil, tendría que morir Dabura. - Dijo Kahio-Shin.

- Con que es eso. Es más fácil de lo que pensaba. - Dice Goku.

- Ese maldito me las va a pagar. ¡Nadie convierte a mi Piccolo en piedra! - Gritó Usagi. Todos los allí presentes soltaron una enorme gota de su cabeza.

Todos fueron en busca de Dabura a aquella nave tan extraña. Allí dentro todos se preparaban para luchar, aunque las peleas prefirieron hacerlas por turnos. En el primer combate luchó Goku contra un monstruo muy extraño, el cual fue vencido rápidamente, no sin antes presumir Goku un poco de sus nuevas habilidades. Usagi no prestaba mucha atención a la pelea, ella sólo esperaba ansiosa poder matar a ese maldito que convirtió a su amado en piedra. Finalmente pasaron a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraba Dabura.

- Gohan. Creo que tu deberías pelar contra el. Eres el más indicado para este oponente. - Le dice Goku.

- ¡Si! - Le contesta Gohan.

- ¡No! Por favor déjame pelear a mi, quiero darle su merecido por lo que le hizo a mi Piccolo. - Gritó Usagi. Todos se le quedaron mirando muy extrañados.

- Pero... ¡¿Tú sabes pelear?! - Dijo Goku sorprendido.

- Si. - Contestó Usagi, muy segura de si misma.

- ¡Jajajaja! Ahora resulta que la novia del Namek va a poder contra enemigos tan poderosos, no me hagas reír. - Dijo Vegeta, pero nadie le prestó atención.

- Pero señorita Usagi, recuerde que el señor Piccolo no quería que luchase. - Le dijo Gohan angustiado.

- Si, lo se. Pero entiende que no puedo perdonarle a ese infeliz lo que le hizo a Piccolo. - Contestó Usagi muy agitada. Gohan no sabía que decirle, el la entendía perfectamente, aunque en el fondo no sabía si sería buena idea dejarla pelear.

- De acuerdo, pero tenga mucho cuidado señorita Usagi. - Dijo Gohan angustiado.

- ¡Si! - Dijo Usagi sonriendo.

- Gohan, ¿Estas seguro de que no la matarán? - Preguntó Goku preocupado.

- No te preocupes papá. No la matarán, de eso puedes estar seguro. - Dijo Gohan. Todos lo miraron un poco extrañados, pero afortunadamente la pelea iba a empezar, lo cual hizo que todos dejasen de prestarle atención.

- ¡Jajajaja! No me digas que tu serás mi oponente, niña estúpida. - Dijo Dabura riéndose. Usagi sólo sonrió.

- ¡Por el poder del cristal de plata, Transformación!- Gritó alzando su mano al cielo. El pecho de Usagi empezó a brillar, y finalmente su vestuario cambió, convirtiéndose en Super Sailor Moon. Todos se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos.

- ¿Pe..pero que esta haciendo?... Oye Gohan, ¿Me puedes decir como puede estar Piccolo con una niña tan rara? - Preguntó Goku. Gohan sólo se río un poco.

Los guerreros Z estaban tan distraídos criticando a Piccolo que no se habían dado cuenta de que Dabura, Babidi y hasta el mismo Kahio-Shin estaban petrificados.

- Pero si es... ¡La princesa del milenio del Plata!- Gritó Kahio-Shin.

- ¡Que! ¡La legendaria Princesa Serenity del milenio de plata! - Grita Vegeta, al parecer el había oído algo sobre ella.

- ¿De que están hablando Vegeta? - Pregunta Goku.

- Pues....no estoy muy seguro.. mi padre me habló de ella, pero no pensé que existiera...- Dijo Vegeta.

- Dice la leyenda que en el Universo existe una princesa muy hermosa que posee en su interior un amuleto que es capaz de destruir el universo en cuestión de segundos. - Interrumpió Kahio-Shin nervioso.

- ¡Que! - Gritaron todos.

- Si, pero ese poder es sólo una leyenda, además dicen que sólo el príncipe Endymion es capaz de controlar tal poder...- Continuó Kahio-Shin.

- ¡Hahaha! - Interrumpe Dabura. - Conque la gran princesa Serenity ahora vive en este planeta tan insignificante. Esto si que es conveniente. ¿Realmente es cierta la leyenda sobre ese maravilloso amuleto?

- ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! - Grita SailorMoon furiosa.

- Pues... voy a arrebatártela por la fuerza. - Dice Dabura.

- Inténtalo. Pero antes, ¡Pienso acabar contigo! - Grita SailorMoon mientras se dirigía a atacar a Dabura.

La pelea había empezado. A Dabura le estaba costando mucho trabajo luchar contra SailorMoon, sin embargo claramente se veía que él era más fuerte. SailorMoon le lanzó su tiara, pero Dabura logró esquivarla sin problemas. Todos miraban la pelea con gran interés, no sabían que esa chica tuviese tanto poder. "¿De donde demonios sacó Piccolo a esta chica?".

Dabura y SailorMoon siguieron luchando hasta que finalmente Dabura atravesó el pecho de SailorMoon con una bola de energía, haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo. La sangre de SailorMoon corría por todo el lugar. Goku, Gohan y Vegeta estaban horrorizados ante la brutalidad de Dabura.

Dabura se acercó a la moribunda SailorMoon, y con un extraño poder trató de extraer aquel amuleto del pecho de SailorMoon. Finalmente del cuerpo de SailorMoon salió un extraño diamante con un brillo incomparable, se trataba del cristal de plata.

- ¿Con que este es el amuleto del que hablan tantas leyendas? ¿En verdad será tan poderoso?- Preguntaba Dabura mientras se acercaba al cristal de Plata. Todos los demás no hacían más que mirar a Dabura petrificados.

- Papa, ¡Debemos huir cuanto antes! - grita Gohan.

- Pero Gohan, aun podemos vencerlo. - Dijo Goku.

- No lo digo por Dabura, ¡Lo digo por Usagi!- Grita Gohan desesperado.

- ¡¿Que?!- Gritan Goku y Vegeta al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿No me digas que has visto su verdadero poder?! - Grita Kahio-Shin.

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, sólo háganme caso si no quieren morir! - Grita Gohan exaltado.

Antes de que Dabura fuese capaz de coger el Cristal de Plata una extraña fuerza empezó a brotar de el, lanzando fuertemente a Dabura contra la pared.

SailorMoon se levantó lentamente. Sus heridas se empezaron a cerrar por arte de magia y toda la sangre que se encontraba esparcida por el lugar regresaba a ella. De repente alzó la mirada, y todos pudieron ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos. De repente, el atuendo de SailorMoon empezó a cambiar, su traje de Super SailorMoon se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un listón blanco que rodeaba su cuerpo, el cual formaba un bello vestido. De su mano surgía una espada blanca que parecía parte de su brazo y en su frente empezó a brillar una media luna, era la princesa Serenity.

Serenity dirigió la mirada hacia Dabura con muchísimo odio, y sin que el pudiese terminar ni una frase, Serenity clavó su enorme espada en el pecho del demonio, partiéndolo en dos y haciendo llover sangre en la sala donde se encontraban. La imagen era aterradora, todo lo que se podía ver era a Serenity bañada en sangre matando todo lo que se movía.

- ¡Les dije que debíamos huir! ¡Debemos encontrar al Señor Piccolo! - Gritó Gohan exaltado.

- ¿Que esta pasando Gohan? - Pregunta Goku muy preocupado.

- He visto esta transformación hace tiempo, parece que cuando Usagi recibe un ataque mortal, ella se transforma en la princesa del milenio de plata, y empieza a matar todo lo que se mueve. Desgraciadamente el único que puede despertarla de ese trance es el Señor Piccolo. - Explicó Gohan rápidamente. Tratando de que todos huyeran.

- No digas tonterías. Una niña no podría contra los sayayins. Eso es imposible. - Grita Vegeta.

Mientras los demás discutían el si huir ó no huir, Babidi aprovecho para escapar, se aproximó a coger el huevo de Majin Boo y salió volando de la nave, dejando a los Sayayins y a Kahio-Shin con la Princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata.

Vegeta intentó detenerla, en el fondo en lo creía que una niña pudiese contra el, el príncipe de los Sayayins. Gohan trató de detenerlo, pero Vegeta era demasiado terco para entender razones, y se dispuso a atacar a la princesa Serenity, sin embargo, Vegeta no pudo ni tocarla y ella se preparaba para eliminarlo, Gohan trató de detenerla, lo cual causó que Gohan recibiese ese golpe mortal, haciéndolo caer fuertemente en el suelo. Kahio-Shin intentó ayudarlo, pero sufrió el mismo resultado. Goku iba estaba petrificado ante tal escena tan sangrienta, quería interferir, pero por primera vez en su vida, sentía miedo. La princesa no titubeó ni un instante, y rápidamente se dirigió a Vegeta cortándolo en mil pedazos con su espada.

*-*

Piccolo y Krillin por fin se pudieron liberar del hechizo de Dabura. Aunque Piccolo tuvo que reconstruirse rápidamente tras el destrozo que causó Trunks con su cuerpo. Piccolo empezó a ver que algo pasaba en el interior de aquella nave, y rápidamente se dirigió a su interior, dejando a Krillin al cuidado de Trunks y Goten.

Al entrar la escena que presenció era aterradora, una habitación llena de sangre con dos cuerpos descuartizados y dos muy malheridos, uno de ellos...era Gohan. Y en el campo de batalla... lo que más temía... la princesa Serenity. Piccolo estaba horrorizado, pero eso no le impidió terminar con aquella masacre.

- ¡Usagi! ¡Tienes que detenerte ahora mismo! - Gritó Piccolo exaltado.

Usagi reaccionó ante las palabras de Piccolo, su mirada se dirigía a él, y por fin parecía que su cuerpo empezaba a luchar contra si mismo para volver a su estado natural.

- ¡Usagi! ¡Despierta! - Gritó Piccolo. Usagi empezó a tomar control sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a su atuendo normal. Finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Piccolo corrió tras su novia, cogiéndola entre brazos y evitando que golpease contra el suelo.

- ¿Pero que...Que ha sido eso? - preguntó Goku paralizado.

- Lo siento mucho. - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Piccolo.

- ¿Que lo sientes? Ese monstruo ha matado a Vegeta, a Gohan y al Gran Kahio-Shin. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho? - Gritó Goku lleno de rabia.

- ¡Ella no es ningún monstruo! ¡Esto ha sido un accidente, no tenía porque haber peleado! - Gritó Piccolo.

- ¿Tu.. tu sabías esto verdad? - Dijo Goku sorprendido.

- Hace un tiempo presencié esta misma transformación, y parece ser que soy el único al que no es capaz de hacer daño, y con ello el único que puede detenerla cuando se encuentra en ese estado. Es algo que no puedo entender. - Explicó Piccolo.

- ¿¡De donde demonios sacaste a esta mujer!? - Goku preguntó nervioso.

- Ella es... el amor de mi vida Goku. - Piccolo le dijo tristemente. - Sin embargo, tiene ese otro ser que la invade por dentro, aunque sólo es capaz de salir cuando Usagi está al borde de la muerte... esto no ha sido ella. - Siguió explicando Piccolo.

- ¡Pero Gohan ha muerto! ¡No lo entiendes! - Gritó Goku desesperado. Aunque paró al ver que en los ojos de su amigo namek empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

- Lo siento mucho Goku, pero aún están las esferas del dragón, ¡Por favor, ayúdame a mantener esto en secreto, te lo ruego!- Le dijo Piccolo entre sollozos. Goku no pudo negarle ese favor a su amigo, el siempre le ha ayudado, a pesar de haber matado a su padre, y ciertamente con las esferas todo podía volver a la normalidad.

- Esta bien Piccolo, pero debes tenerla controlada. Además quiero que me prometas que me explicarás más detalles sobre ella, no es justo que nos ocultes ese tipo de cosas. - Dijo Goku dándose la vuelta.

- De acuerdo Goku. Es una promesa. - Dijo Piccolo más tranquilo.

- Vamos al Templo Sagrado.- Dijo Goku empezando a volar. Piccolo siguió, y finalmente se dirigieron al Templo Sagrado.

*-*

En el campo de batalla se encontraba Kahio-Shin bastante malherido, aunque afortunadamente aun se encontraba con vida. Gracias a esto Kibito pudo localizarlo rápidamente, y se dirigió a el curando todas sus heridas.

- ¡Rápido hay que encontrar a Gohan!- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kahio-Shin al solamente despertar.

Kibito y Kahio-Shin por fin encontraron a Gohan, y para ellos fue una gran alegría ver que aún se encontraba con vida, finalmente lo cogieron en brazos y se lo llevaron al Planeta Supremo.

Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno...en este capítulo se me ha ido un poco la olla. Espero les guste como va XDD. ¡Dejen Reviews!_


	6. La técnica de la fusión

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takenouchi. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: _La técnica de la fusión._**

Finalmente Goku y Piccolo llegaron al Templo Sagrado. Afortunadamente Krillin, Goten y Trunks ya se encontraban allí, debido a que Krillin había visto la situación tan peligrosa y en cualquiera de los casos sería mejor tener a aquellos niños en un lugar seguro, ya que podían ser la única esperanza del planeta para estos nuevos enemigos. Piccolo fue a dejar a Usagi en su habitación, ya que había gastado toda su energía en aquel combate. "Siento mucho no haber llegado antes" pensaba Piccolo mientras acariciaba la cara de Usagi.

"Hola, ¿Me escuchan?" Empezaron a oír todos esa frase en su mente "Estoy comunicándome con ustedes telepáticamente, si quieren ver imágenes sólo tienen que cerrar sus ojos, yo soy el malvado mago Babidi, y he de decirles que pienso eliminarlos a todos. Gracias a la inoportuna aparición de la Princesa Serenity he aprovechado para despertar a Majin Boo. Aquí lo tienen, así que terrícolas, tienen los días contados." Estas palabras causaron un gran miedo en todo el planeta. Rápidamente Goku fue ir a rescatar a Bulma y los demás para llevarlos con el al Templo Sagrado.

- ¿De verdad no quieren venir? Majin Boo los va a matar. - Dijo Bulma a sus padres.

- ¡No te preocupes! Aquí estamos bien, si no de todas formas nos pueden revivir con las esferas del Dragón, ¿no es verdad? - Dijo la madre de Bulma.

- Si, pero... - Replicó Bulma.

- Vete tranquila. Estaremos bien. - Interrumpió su madre. Goku efectuó rápidamente la tele transportación. Terminando con aquella charla tan extraña que Bulma estaba teniendo con su madre. En unos instantes, Goku apareció de nuevo en el Templo con el resto de sus amigos.

- ¡Papa! - Gritó ChibiUsa corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Piccolo. Cargándola en brazos.

- Si, la señora Bulma me ha cuidado muy bien, y ¿mamá? - Dijo ChibiUsa.

- Pues esta dormi... - Dijo Piccolo interrumpido por un grito.

- ¡Aquí estoy! - Gritó Usagi.

- ¿Como te has recuperado tan rápido? - Le preguntó Piccolo.

- Ya me conoces. Tengo energía de sobra. - Dijo Usagi, riéndose un poco y acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña hja. - ¿Por cierto, que ha pasado? - Dijo poniéndose más seria. Piccolo bajó a ChibiUsa y su cara se volvió aun más depresiva. Confundiendo mucho a Usagi.

- ¿Oye Goku donde esta Vegeta? - Preguntó Bulma.

- Si! ¿Y mi Gohan? ¡Quiero verlo! - Interrumpió ChiChi.

- Lo siento mucho. Ellos.... han muerto. - Dijo Goku, mirando a Usagi con ojos de odio.

Usagi comprendió inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido, ella se había convertido en ese horrible ser, y había matado a Gohan y a Vegeta. De repente, su pecho se estremeció y dirigiéndose a su amado, colocó su cabeza sobe su pecho, sollozando.

- Usagi tranquila no fue culpa tuya. - Le dijo al oído abrazándola, evitando que nadie más oyese. Piccolo se alejó un poco de los demás, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Piccolo lo siento mucho, si es culpa mía, si te hubiese hecho caso, y no hubiera peleado nada de esto habría pasado. - Le dijo Usagi en voz baja, llorando aún más.

- Usagi tranquila. - Dijo Piccolo cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, y dándole un tierno beso.

- ¿Que le pasa a esos dos? - Pregunta Krillin.

- Nada importante. No les prestes mucha atención. - Dijo Goku.

- Parece que a Piccolo está muy enamorado, es escalofriante. - Dijo el maestro Roshi en tono cómico.

- Si, nadie esperaba nada de Piccolo, con eso de que es Namek y es frío y gruñón con todo el mundo. - Contestó Yamcha en tono burlón. - Aunque lo que menos entiendo es como una chica tan bonita se fijó en él.

- ¡Ey! ¡Que estoy aquí! - Grita ChibiUsa - No hablen mal de mi papá. Que no es nada de lo que dicen. El nos quiere mucho a Mamá y a mi mi. - Todos la miraban un poco sorprendidos, pero rápidamente Goku llamó su atención.

- Que no se les olvide lo que esta pasando. - Interrumpe Goku a la pequeña niña. - El enemigo es muy poderoso, hay que pensar una manera de derrotarlo...

- ¿Y que podríamos hacer? ¿En el otro mundo no te enseñaron alguna nueva técnica súper poderosa? - Preguntó Krillin.

- Ahora que lo dices, existe la Fusión. Pero necesitan ser dos personas que se parezcan mucho en tamaño y en poder. - Aclara Goku.

- Trunks y Goten podrían hacer la fusión, tienen el Ki del mismo tamaño. - Agregó Mr. Popo.

- ¡Tienes razón Mr. Popo! Trunks y Goten son nuestra última esperanza.

- ¿Y como se usa esa técnica?- Pregunta Piccolo acercándose a Goku. Al parecer había oído todo lo anterior. Usagi no quiso moverse de allí, estaba muy avergonzada, y más con Goku, que había visto asesinado a su hijo por sus propias manos. Usagi sólo se sentó justo ahí, poniendo su cara en sus rodillas.

- ¡Papá! - Gritó Chibiusa, y rápidamente Piccolo la cogió en brazos.

Goku explicó a todos en lo que consistía la fusión. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que Piccolo debía entrenar a los pequeños, ya que a Goku no le quedaba nada de tiempo en la tierra. Además su tiempo disminuyó notablemente cuando tuvo que ira a distraer a Majin Boo usando su fase de SuperSayayin Fase 3, para ayudar a Trunks a recuperar el radar del dragón que se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos.

Ya que todo estaba preparado empezó en entrenamiento. Todos estaban todos muy atentos. Piccolo aun llevaba a la pequeña ChibiUsa en brazos, ya que la pobre pequeña estaba aterrada con los sucesos actuales y no quería separarse de su padre. Su madre en ese momento por alguna razón no quería estar con ella, y eso le preocupaba. Finalmente Goku enseño los pasos de la fusión, lo cual dejó a todos boquiabiertos, era la técnica más ridícula que habían visto jamás. Para la mala suerte de Piccolo, Goku le pidió el gran favor de pacticarla con el, para que así los pequeños Trunks y Goten supieran bien los pasos, Piccolo dejó a su pequeña hija en el suelo, y se dispuso a ayudar a Goku en todo lo que hiciera falta.

Estaban en medio del entrenamiento cuando de repente una nave aterrizó en el Templo Sagrado. Era muy parecida a las que usaba Bulma, sin embargo, no era de la Corporación Cápsula, lo cual la confundió bastante. Creía que su compañía era la única que era capaz de realizar una nave que pudiese llegar hasta allí. Todos esperaron atentos a ver quien salía de aquella nave. Finalmente sus caras se quedaron blancas cuando vieron que se trataba de 4 lindas jovencitas.

- ¡Usagi! - Gritó Mina.

Usagi giró su cabeza, estaba aún sollozando tras lo que había pasado.

- Conque estabas aquí. ¡Nos tenías muy preocupadas! - Gritó Rei.

Finalmente las 4 chicas se acercaron a Usagi. Goku se les quedó mirando fijamente a estas 5 chicas, era muy enternecedor ver como querían a Usagi. Tal vez él no era capaz de ver que podía tener esa chica que al parecer era muy apreciada, y más por Piccolo (cosa que ya es de por si extraña) en el fondo Goku no la odiaba, simplemente no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho a Gohan y a Vegeta.

- ¿Usagi estas bien? - Preguntó Makoto.

- Si, Usagi, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras. - Dijo Minako.

- No lo se chicas, ha sido horrible. - Dijo Usagi entre sollozos.

Las 4 chicas tiraron a Usagi del brazo, apartándola del resto del grupo. Sabían que algo iba mal con su princesa y querían averiguar de que se trataba. Usagi les contó todo lo que había ocurrido, y las 4 chicas no se separaron de ella ni un sólo instante, estuvieron allí tratando de animarla. A pesar de todo, ellas ya habían visto a ese ser tan maléfico en el que se convertía.

*-*

Despues de charlar un rato con sus amigas, ChibiUsa se acercó lentamente a Usagi.

- Mamá. ¿De verdad vamos a morir todos? - Le dijo la pequeña niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Nadie va a morir ChibiUsa. - Le contestó Amy tratando de animarla.

- Pero... están todos muy nerviosos y preocupados. Tengo mucho miedo. - Dijo ChibiUsa rodeándose a si misma con sus brazos. Todas las chicas la miraban preocupadas. Ella apenas era una niña de 5 años.. y nunca se había enfrentado a un peligro de esta magnitud. Usagi sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió a la niña entre sus brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas.

- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Tu padre lo va a arreglar, ya verás. - Le dijo Usagi a su pequeña hija.

- Si, además, nadie puede derrotarnos. Somos las SailorScouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia, ¿Recuerdas? - Aclaró Rei. Esto hizo que la pequeña Chibisa mostrase una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oye, ChibiUsa. Creo que deberías dormir un poco. Ya verás como así te despejas. - Le dijo su madre sonriendo.- Ven aquí. - Usagi cogió a su hija y se la llevó a una cama que se encontraba en una torre del templo, ahí la arropó y empezó a cantarle **_"_**_Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute" _para ayudarla a dormir.

La voz de Usagi se oía por todo el Templo, todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos para poder escucharla. Piccolo y Goku pausaron su entrenamiento, Goten y Trunks estaban confusos, y los demás parecían más estar atentos a Usagi. Goku miró de reojo a Piccolo sorprendiéndole cuan relajado se encontraba oyendo aquella melodía.

Finalmente ChibiUsa se quedó dormida, y Usagi y las chicas bajaron para seguir pendientes de todo lo que ocurría. Aunque la verdad no había mucho que pudieran hacer así que empezaron a charlar entre ellas.

- Oye Piccolo, ¿De verdad la amas? - preguntó Goku a Piccolo mientras Goten y Trunks practicaban los pasos.

- Si, así es. No se como lo consiguió. Pero es la primera vez que me siento así en mi vida. - Contestó Piccolo mirándola rodeada de sus amigas.

- Me alegro por ti Piccolo, no sabía que te enamorarías algun día, sólo espero que no te haga daño. Parece que tiene un pasado un tanto turbio.- Dijo Goku.

- Yo también Goku. Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que tu no sabes. - Dijo Piccolo, Goku lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Esto no pensaba contártelo nunca Goku, pero ¿Tú sabes porque soy el único Namek que puede tener hijos como los humanos? - Goku oía, pero no quería interrumpirlo, Piccolo estaba a punto que contar algo muy íntimo, y no quería que se te arrepintiese. Goku lo consideraba su amigo, y quería que confiase en el. - Goku, yo no soy sólo hijo del gran Piccolo DaiMaho. Yo...

- Goku, es hora de irse. Ya ha llegado tu hora. - Interrumpió UranaiBaba, que había llegado hace ya unos minutos.

- Pero... - Se quejó Goku.

- No hay peros que valgan, es hora de irse. - Dijo Uranaibaba furiosa. Goku no pudo quedarse ni un segundo más, aunque deseaba saber a que demonios se refería Piccolo, todos sus amigos fueron a despedirse de el, su esposa se tiró en sus brazos, llorando porque su marido le dejaba una vez más.

- ¡Goku! Salúdame a Gohan de mi parte. - Le dijo ChiChi.

- De acuerdo.- Y con estas palabras y un gesto de despedida, Goku desapareció frente a los ojos de todos sus amigos.

*-*

Piccolo no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se puso a entrenar a sus pequeños discípulos. Los cuales no muy contentos con la idea, obligaron a Piccolo a realizar otra vez los pasos de la fusión.

- ¡Usagi! ¡Ven a ayudarme aquí! - Gritó Piccolo. Todos la miraron atentamente, y fue corriendo a ver que podía hacer.

- Recuerdas los pasos ¿No? Repítelos conmigo para que los vean estos chiquillos.- Esto si era una escena cómica. Los demás no podían contener la risa al ver a Piccolo y a Usagi hacer los pasos de la fusión, dejando a la pareja muy avergonzada.

El entrenamiento se hacía cada vez mas duro, y Majin Boo se estaba volviendo más poderoso. Piccolo no podía más con su tensión. Esos niños no aprendían bien los pasos, y las primeras pruebas fueron fallidas. En un momento dado, Bulma y ChiChi se encontraban consintiendo a sus hijos, haciendo enfadar aún más a Piccolo por ver como perdían el tiempo.

- ¡Niños! ¡Dejen de holgazanear, no es tiempo de descansar! Vamos a seguir entrenando. ¡Majin Boo nos va a matar! - Gritó Piccolo a Goten y Trunks, quienes estaban siendo mimados por sus respectivas madres.

- ¡Que te pasa Piccolo! Nuestros hijos necesitan descansar, si no descansan no podrán pelear contra Majin Boo - Le grita Chichi.

- Así es! No puedes abusar de ellos, son solo niños.- Le contesta Bulma.

- Un momento - Interrumpió Usagi, que se encontraba en ese momento jugando a las cartas con sus amigas. - Tengo una solución. Trunks y Goten que descansen por una hora por lo menos, y yo me encargaré de que Piccolo a que se relaje ¿Que opinan? - Dijo Usagi, las dos mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas, pero les pareció una estupenda idea.

- De acuerdo. Nuestros hijos necesitarán comer un poco y tomar una siesta, creo que será lo adecuado. - Le contestó Bulma. Usagi sonrió.

- ¡Mr Popo! - Corrió Usagi dirigiéndose al pequeño hombre de color. Todos la miraban, pero Usagi le susurró una cosa al oído, lo cual sonrojó complemente la cara de Mr. Popo.

- No se si dejarle una habitación para eso Señorita. - Dijo Mr. Popo completamente rojo.

- ¡Anda! Es por el bien del planeta, si Piccolo esta tenso no podrá entrenar bien a Goten y a Trunks.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por que el mundo lo necesita. Esto es una emergencia, el Templo de Kamisama no puede usarse para ese tipo de cosas. - le contestó Mr. Popo dándole una llave a Usagi.

- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Usagi sonriendo mientras cogía la llave - Bulma, Chichi, les aviso ChibiUsa esta dormida, así que no tienen que preocuparse mucho por ella, si se levanta sólo denle un vaso con agua. - Usagi entonces se dirigió a Piccolo, lo miró a los ojos y empezó a tirar de él por su capa hasta que llegaron a una habitación, Usagi abrió aquella puerta y arrojó a su querido Piccolo dentro de una habitación, Piccolo puso un poco de resistencia, pero admitámoslo...no mucha.

- Mr. Popo... ¿Que te ha pedido exactamente Usagi? - le preguntó Bulma.

- No creo que quieran saberlo. - Dijo Mr. Popo. Todos lo miraban con cara asesina. - Sólo les puedo decir que Piccolo estará más relajado, de eso estoy seguro. Y ustedes deberían aprovechar su descanso también.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero Chichi y Bulma se olvidaron rápidamente del asunto para atender a sus hijos.

- Esa Usagi siempre con esas cosas- Dijo Rei.

- Si, es el fin del mundo y Usagi sólo piensa en eso. - Dijo Makoto.

- ¡Hola!, ¿De que están hablando? -Preguntó Yamcha a las chicas, un poco intrigado. Por supuesto, con su típica cara de conquistador.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - Dijo Amy enfadada, no soportaba que los hombres se les acercasen de esa forma.

- ¡Amy! No seas tan grosera. Encima que un chico tan guapo se nos acerca a charlar con nosotras. - Dijo Minako flirteando con Yamcha. Este no perdió su oportunidad.

- ¡Gracias! Tú también eres muy bonita. ¿Cual es tu nombre? - Preguntó Yamcha.

- Minako. Mucho gusto. - Se levantó rápidamente a darle la mano.

Minako y Yamcha se alejaron de las chicas y empezaron a charlar. Del resto de las chicas salía una enorme gota de sus cabezas.

- Esta ya lo esta haciendo otra vez. - Dijo Makoto.

- Que facilidad tiene para los chicos. - Dijo Rei.

- Bueno, ese chico se ve que es igual que ella. Así que no creo que sea ella quien le rompa el corazón. - Contestó Makoto. Las tres chicas decidieron acercarse a los demás, que también estaban jugando a las cartas.

- ¡Hola! ¿Podemos jugar? - Dijo Rei.

- ¡Claro! Mientras más mejor. Este sitio es muy aburrido. - Dijo Krillin a las chicas. Las tres chicas se sentaron con ellos y empezaron a jugar al Póker. En el Templo Sagrado por fin había algo de tranquilidad.

*-*

Piccolo fue arrastrado por Usagi a una habitación en la que por alguna extraña razón, sólo había una cama. Piccolo finalmente entendió que quería Usagi, ya que había pedido a Mr. Popo una habitación insonorizada.

- Vamos a relajarte un poco, mi querido Piccolo. - Dijo Usagi mientras besaba el cuello de su amado.

- ¿Realmente crees que hay tiempo de esto? - Dijo Piccolo, aunque francamente, sin resistirse.

- Es importante, tienes que relajarte, estas muy tenso. - Dijo Usagi, dirigiendo sus labios a los suyos.

Piccolo decidió ceder en el plan de Usagi, realmente el estaba muy agobiado con el asunto de Majin Boo, y para entrenar adecuadamente a esos chiquillos necesitaría toda la calma del universo.

Usagi empezó a juguetear con Piccolo, primero que nada, tiró su turbante fuera, seguido por su capa. Piccolo le seguía el juego, el la besaba apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Finalmente Usagi se dispuso a arrojar a Piccolo a la cama, lanzándose encima de él. Las caricias continuaban y con ello su pasión, Piccolo y Usagi empezaron a hacer el amor, aunque esta vez tuvieron que ir más rápido que de costumbre, ya que el tiempo no estaba de su parte, pero igualmente lo disfrutaron.

*-*

- ¡Goten, Trunks! Ya esta la cena. - Gritó Chichi. En ese momento los pequeños niños entraron a disfrutar de una buena comida. Después de comer, sus madres los arroparon y los llevaron a la cama, en esa habitación aún se encontraba la pequeña ChibiUsa durmiendo, así que entraron sin hacer mucho ruido. Momentos después Piccolo y Usagi salieron de aquella habitación, Piccolo se veía más sereno que nunca, y Usagi... imagínense una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuará....


	7. De cómo no era hijo sólo de Piccolo DM

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takenouchi. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _De cómo Piccolo Junior no era sólo hijo de Piccolo DaiMaho._**

De nuevo daremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo, ahora nos remontaremos a hace 6 años. Sólo un año después de la derrota de Cell. Piccolo ya sale con Usagi y la paz y armonía reina en la Tierra.

- ¡Vamos Piccolo! Vamos a llegar tarde. - Gritaba Usagi desde el mirador del Templo Sagrado.

- ¡Voy! Maldita sea, no puedo abotonar esta cosa. - Dijo Piccolo tratándose de abotonar una camisa.

- Como se nota que no sueles usar ropa humana. Ven, yo lo arreglo. - Usagi se acercó para ayudar a Piccolo con su gran contratiempo. Usagi lo convenció de usar algo humano, ya que por primera vez iba a llevarlo a conocer a sus amigas, ya que hasta ahora sólo habían cruzado como mucho dos palabras con el. Usagi lo convenció de llevar una camisa abotonada roja, combinándola con unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas deportivas, y la misma gorra que siempre le pedía a Gohan. Piccolo estaba listo, y cogiendo a Usagi por la cintura se prepararon para saltar desde el Mirador del Templo hacia su destino.

- ¡Voy a salir Dende! Procura ser un buen Dios por tu cuenta. - Le gritó Piccolo con tono sarcástico.

- Esta bien Señor Piccolo, tenga cuidado, usted también Señorita Usagi. - Contestó Dende, que se encontraba con Mr. Popo regando las flores del templo.

- ¡Adiós Dende! - Le gritó Usagi con una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaban en el cielo. Dende se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección unos momentos, con una cara muy pensativa.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kamisama? - le preguntó Mr. Popo.

- Sólo me preguntaba cómo Piccolo puede tener ese tipo de relación. En Nameks no hay mujeres, es algo que no entiendo. Aunque debo decir... que me da algo de envidia. - dijo Dende preocupado.

- Es un misterio. Lo que si puedo asegurarte es que puede satisfacer a su novia por lo gritos que a veces oigo cerca de mi cuarto. - Dijo Mr. Popo sonrojándose.

- Eso es lo que menos entiendo. Un Namek no puede reproducirse, ni estar con una humana. No entiendo nada. - Dijo Dende.

Usagi y Piccolo finalmente llegaron a Tokio, aterrizando en el Templo Hikawa. Allí se encontraban las cuatro chicas que Piccolo vio aquella vez en el escenario, pero para Piccolo había un invitado que no había visto nunca.

- ¡Hola Chicas! - Gritó Usagi. - El es Piccolo, Piccolo ella es Amy, Makoto, Minako, Rei y su novio Mamoru.

Piccolo recordó las historias que le contó una vez Usagi. Ella solía salir con un tal Mamoru que la dejó por su amiga Rei, lo cual destrozó completamente el corazón de Usagi. Ahora Piccolo se encontraba frente a aquel chico y no pensaba en otra cosa que matarlo. Pero como todos sabemos, Piccolo es una persona seria y sabe ocultar muy bien sus emociones, aunque no pudo evitar poner su típica mirada intimidatoria hacia Mamoru, lo cual le hizo sudar al pobre terrícola.

Todos se dirigían hacia la cafetería de la calle Principal, era un buen sitio para ponerse al día, y presentar al nuevo novio de Usagi. Las chicas iban charlando entre ellas, y habían dejado a los hombres detrás. Piccolo no hacía más que observar a ese tal Mamoru, y al ver que se trataba de un chico tan bien parecido lo hizo rabiar.

- ¿Porque me miras así? - Dijo Mamoru sudando por los nervios. Piccolo no le dijo nada, simplemente, apartó su mirada y siguió andando."Que sujeto más extraño." Pensó Mamoru.

Todo el grupo entró en la cafetería, las chicas se pidieron un gran helado, Mamoru un café y Piccolo un vaso de agua. Las chicas por supuesto no paraban de hablar, y Usagi y las demás empezaron a recordar viejos tiempos.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella batalla contra la Reina Beryl? - Decía Minako.

- ¡Ay Minako! ¿Porque tenemos que hablar de cosas tan desagradables, ya se te olvido que todas morimos en esa batalla? - Protestó Amy.

- Si, además no olvides que en esa época Usagi estaba con Mamoru, y eso sería algo incómodo para Rei y Piccolo. - Dijo Makoto inocentemente, pero desgraciadamente no hizo más que hacer rabiar a los allí presentes. - ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! - Dijo Makoto poniéndose roja como un tomate.

La conversación continuaba, esta vez trataban de hablar temas más triviales, como el colegio, ropa y esas cosas. Piccolo y Mamoru estaban un poco agobiados con tanta trivialidad.

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿Pero como conociste a Usagi? - Preguntó Mamoru a Piccolo, este simplemente ignoró la pregunta y siguió bebiendo su vaso de agua.

- ¡Vamos! Que estas chicas me están volviendo loco con su conversación. No puedes odiarme por siempre sólo porque estuve saliendo con Usagi. En el fondo... - La cara de Mamoru se volvió un poco melancólica y continuó. - ...Estoy muy agradecido que estés con ella, no es una mala chica, simplemente no sentía amor por ella. Aunque me digan que soy la reencarnación de ese tal Endymion, no estoy muy seguro de eso. Siento que se han confundido conmigo.

- ¿Endymion? -Preguntó Piccolo dirigiendo su mirada a Mamoru.

- Supuestamente era un príncipe que salía con Usagi en su antigua vida. Cuando la Reina Beryl acabó con el reino Lunar, las almas de todos los habitantes de la Luna reencarnaron nuevamente en la Tierra, tratando de encontrar un cuerpo parecido al anterior. Aunque... yo creo que yo no soy ese tal Ednymion. No siento esa conexión con ella. - Le explicó Mamoru. Piccolo no hacía más que mirar a Usagi, si realmente ese sujeto no era Endymion... ¿Quién sería? Y si volviese a aparecer y se llevase a Usagi de su lado.. "No, mejor no pensar en eso" Pensaba Piccolo.

- ¿No hablas mucho verdad? - Preuntó Mamoru a Piccolo. - Oye, por cierto, tu estuviste en el Torneo de Cell, ¿No es así? ¿Es verdad que el idiota ese de Mr. Satán lo derrotó? Yo no me lo creo.

- Si, es un fanfarrón. Sólo sabía decir "¡Es un truco!" a todo lo que hacíamos. - Dijo Piccolo en tono burlón. Mamoru empezó a reír causando que Piccolo por fin sonriera un poco. A partir de este punto Piccolo y Mamoru empezaron a charlar, Usagi los miraba de reojo, y le alegró ver que por fin Piccolo estaba pasando un buen rato con sus amigos.

Después de un buen rato charlando, decidieron que era tiempo de ir a otro sitio. Llevaban ya horas en aquella cafetería y los camareros empezaban a mirarlos de una forma extraña. Finalmente se levantaron de su sitio y se dirigieron a la salida.

- ¡Hola chicas! - Gritó una voz conocida.

- ¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! - Gritaron todas las chicas.

- ¡Hola que tal! - Saludaron.

- Por cierto, menos mal que nos hemos encontrado. Usagi, debes estar alerta, Hotaru ha vuelto a predecir una fuerza maligna que se dirige a la Tierra. Parece ser que está relacionada con esa tal Zirconia que habían eliminado. - Advirtió Haruka.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Un amigo de esa Bruja? - Preguntó Luna, que se encontraba en brazos de Amy.

- Parece ser que Zirconia sólo era su ayudante, y ella ha venido a zanjar este asunto. Tengan cuidado, por lo pronto nosotras estaremos pendientes. - Dijo Michiru, cogiendo de la mano a Haruka. Piccolo las miraba extrañado, ya que el generalmente logra predecir este tipo de presencias. "Que más dará, en todo caso lo eliminaría en sólo unos instantes." Pensaba.

Las chicas asintieron a la advertencia, sin embargo, no iban a dejar que un asunto como ese fuese a arruinarles el día, así que decidieron pasar la tarde tranquilamente, pero cómo había predicho Hotaru, una fuerza muy extraña se aproximaba a la Tierra, y finalmente pudieron sentir su presencia.

- Viene del espacio. LLegará esta noche cerca de las cascadas del Bosque del Sur. Hay que estar preparadas. - Dijo Amy pendiente con su calculadora de SailorMercury.

- Podemos ir a ese sitio, seguro que si pillamos por sorpresa a este nuevo villano no tendrá tiempo ni de atacar. - Dijo Rei muy segura de si misma.

- Si, es lo mejor. ¡Vamos! - Gritó Usagi.

Las cuatro Sailors se dirigieron a la nave de Amy, y SailorUranos, Neptun y Saturn las alcanzaron y decidieron acompañarlas. Piccolo se llevó volando a Usagi yendo a la par de la nave llena de SailorScouts. Finalmente llegaron al punto donde aterrizaría aquel nuevo enemigo.

La nave que aterrizó no era como las que solían ver los guerreros Z, era una especie de espejo negro en el que se podía observar la forma de una mujer muy extraña. De repente, el espejo aterrizó suavemente sobre el pavimento, volando a unos pocos centímetros de este, dejándole ver a todas las SailorScouts más claramente la imagen de la bella mujer que parecía estar dentro.

Finalmente aquella mujer abrió los ojos, y sin prestarle mucha atención a las guerreras que veía en el exterior, lentamente atravesó el espejo, apareciendo frente a ellas. La mujer era muy hermosa, tenía una larga cabellera rizada con 2 moños, unos ojos grises muy parecidos a los de un gato, una extraña diadema adornada con medias lunas y un bello vestido negro acompañado con una capa. La mujer no habló, sólo empezó a mirar a cada una de las guerreras, sin embargo, su mirada llegó a Piccolo, y al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr y rodearlo con sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Piccolo.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés con vida! - Dijo la extraña mujer. Piccolo no sabía que hacer, el nunca había visto a aquella mujer y sin embargo sentía algo familiar en ella y no se atrevió a apartarla, simplemente se quedó paralizado mientras SailorMoon no dejaba de mirarlos con celos.

- ¡Aparta tus sucias manos de mi Piccolo! - Gritó Usagi, cogiendo a la extraña mujer por la capa y apartándola de Piccolo.

- Quien osa molestarme. - Dijo la mujer muy molesta.

- Soy Usagi, y este hombre es mi novio. ¿¡Y dime quien eres tu y que haces con MI Piccolo!? - Gritó SailorMoon. La extraña mujer la miró de arriba abajo, y empezó a reírse, confundiendo a los demás.

- Yo soy la Reina Neherenia del Circo de Death Moon. - Neherenia apartó la vista de SailorMoon y se volvió a dirigir a Piccolo. - Hace tantos años que no te veía. Estas guapísimo, menos mal que no sacaste esa espantosa nariz de tu padre. - Le dijo cogiéndolo por la barbilla. A Piccolo finalmente esto lo puso muy nervioso, una extraña mujer había llegado, se había atrevido a tocarle, y al parecer conocía a su padre.

- ¿¡Quien demonios eres tu y de que conoces a mi padre!? - Gritó Piccolo, Neherenia se apartó de su lado para poder mirarlo detenidamente.

- Veo que no me recuerdas. Ciertamente han pasado muchos años. Además tu no tenías muy buena relación con el. - Dijo Neherernia mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Yo nunca conocí a mi padre. Cuando yo nací el estaba muerto. ¿Como demonios dices que me llevaba mal con el? - Dijo Piccolo confuso.

- Te equivocas. Tú eras muy pequeño, pero tú conociste a tu padre. - Dijo Neherenia. Piccolo la miró confuso, y empezó a reírse.

- No digas tonterías, yo nací cuando el murió. El me dio la vida para eliminar a Goku. - Interrumpió Piccolo.

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Lo se bien porque yo soy tu madre! ¡Yo fui quien te dio a luz, el ser que nació de ese huevo murió a los pocos minutos! - Gritó Neherenia. Todos la miraban, la mandíbula de Piccolo parecía que iba a caer al suelo, y todas las guerreras tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el mundo de las tinieblas. Yo era muy joven y el me prometió riquezas y gloria si daba a luz a su hijo. - Neherenia agregó, pero continuó hablando.

- Piccolo, ¿Porque crees que no puedes reproducirte como los Nameks, has intentado alguna vez reproducirte como ellos? Tú eres mitad humano. Los Nameks generalmente son asexuales pero afortunadamente su adaptabilidad consiguió que pudiera embarazarme de él. Tu padre y yo unimos nuestra sangre para tener a un guerrero muy poderoso, y tu eres el resultado de ello.

Piccolo no sabía que decir, ciertamente él no era un Namek como los demás, no podía reproducirse mediante huevos y además podía tener sexo como cualquier otro humano. La mente de Piccolo se quedó en blanco mientras trataba de asimilar lo que escuchaba.

- Un momento, esto es demasiado, ¿Cómo que usted es la madre de Piccolo? Si fuese así, no lo habría dejado criarse sólo en un bosque. - Gritó Usagi.

- Esa fue una decisión que tomó su padre. - Le contestó Neherenia. Piccolo la miraba atento a sus palabras. - El me pidió que en caso de que él fuese eliminado, te mandase a vengarle. El plan de Piccolo DaiMaho era gobernar este planeta y una vez controlada la raza humana, traernos a mí y a su hijo a vivir aquí con la raza humana como nuestros esclavos. - Neherenia giró su cabeza para poder mirar a Piccolo. - Hijo mío, al fin podremos hacer realidad el sueño de tu padre.

Todas la miraban asustadas. Piccolo miraba a su madre a los ojos, Esto era algo que el no esperaba. Sin embargo, veía en ellas ciertas cosas, su nariz era igual a la suya, y esa mirada fría que siempre le había caracterizado, la veía en también en ella.

- ¿Porque ahora? - Dijo finalmente. - ¿Porque has venido hasta ahora? Sabes acaso por todo lo que he pasado en estos años? Tu no puedes venir ahora y pedirme que volvamos a ser una familia, ni a pedirme que retome los planes de mi padre. ¡Yo nunca tuve interés en eso! Yo sólo quería vengarme de Goku por haberme hecho crecer en la completa soledad. No se si te habrás enterado, pero he llegado a ver el mundo de otra forma gracias a el. ¡No pienso ayudarte en esto! - Gritó Piccolo a Neherenia.

- Lamento no haber venido antes. Me encontraba atrapada en el espejo del tiempo. No pude salir de allí hasta que Zirconia me ayudó reuniendo el poder de sueños humanos. Siento haberte dejado sólo. - Dijo Neherenia queriendo acercarse a su hijo.

- Eso ya da igual. ¡Yo no pienso luchar para conquistar este planeta! Que por cierto, es mi hogar ahora. - Gritó Piccolo a su madre.

- ¿Pero que demonios te ha pasado? ¿Porque de repente eres tan amigo de este planeta? ¿Que te han hecho estos humanos? ¡Responde! - Gritó Neherenia.

- Simplemente encontré un motivo por el que vivir en este planeta. Goku y su hijo me ayudaron bastante, pero he de decirte que ahora que se que es compartir mi vida con otra persona, no pienso arriesgar esa felicidad por conquistar un insignificante planeta.

- Vaya, entonces ya lo has decidido. - Dijo Neherenia. - Entonces tu también serás un estorbo para mi maléfico plan. - Gritó Neherenia alzando su mano atacando a todos los allí presentes, excepto a Piccolo.

- ¡Usagi!- Gritó Piccolo yendo a ver como se encontraba SailorMoon.

- Yo soy mucho más poderosa de lo que era tu padre. Ni tú, ni tus amigos podrían conmigo. Conozco bien a los Sayayins, y no son rivales para mí. - Aclaró Neherenia.- Así que si que te recomiendo que te unas a mi. Estos amigos tuyos te traicionarán algún día, yo soy tu madre, y siempre estaré contigo.

- Te equivocas. - Dijo Piccolo con Usagi entre sus brazos.- Y tú me has traicionado al haber atacado a la mujer que amo. Eso si no te lo voy a perdonar.

Piccolo dejó a Usagi nuevamente en el suelo, pero apoyada junto a una roca, después se quitó rápidamente su turbante y su capa, y finalmente alzó su Ki. El estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa mujer, aunque le hubiese dado la vida.

- No me obligues a hacer esto. Eres mi hijo, no quiero hacerte daño. - Dijo Neherenia.

- Si no quieres hacerme daño entonces ¡Lárgate! - Dijo Piccolo lanzándole una bola de energía. Neherenia lo esquivó fácilmente.

- ¡No! ¡He venido a apoderarme de este planeta y es lo que pienso hacer! - Gritó Neherenia, contra restando su ataque, y empezando a lanzar rayos de obscuridad a Piccolo, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Realmente no podría contra esa mujer. Aun no se creía que ella pudiese ser su madre. Piccolo sólo veía una opción, llamar a Gohan.

"¡Gohan! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Gohan!"

Gohan se encontraba estudiando en casa. Ya hacia días que no veía al Señor Piccolo, la ultima vez fue hace unas semanas que entrenaron juntos. De repente una voz le llegó a la cabeza.

"¡Gohan! ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Gohan!"

"¿Señor Piccolo? ¿Es usted?"

"Gohan, necesito tu ayuda. Hay una gran amenaza para la Tierra, necesito que vengas, llama a Vegeta también".

"Lo siento Señor Piccolo, pero Vegeta está en otro de esos viajes espaciales. No creo que venga pronto. Pero yo voy para allá, espere un momento."

Gohan se puso su traje de entrenamiento y salió volando por la ventana sin decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? Llevas así un buen rato. - Dijo Neherenia.

- No es de tu incumbencia. - Le contestó groseramente Piccolo.

- ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu madre! - Dijo volviendo a atacarlo. Piccolo logró defenderse, sin embargo, esta mujer era muy poderosa, y tenía un poder maligno inigualable.

- Creo que me equivoqué al robar aquella alma para ti, eres inservible. De haber sabido, te habría dado a luz con un alma maligna. - Dijo Neherenia muy molesta.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? - Preguntó Piccolo confuso.

- Piccolo, yo robé una de las almas de uno de los guerreros más poderosos para ti. Tu eres la reencarnación de este guerrero. Pero me equivoqué, y debo pagar por mi error aunque sea matando a mi propio hijo.- Dijo Neherenia volviendo a atacar a Piccolo.

En ese momento Neherenia fue atacada sorpresivamente, lo cual liberó a Piccolo de los continuos ataques de su madre. Neherenia se recuperó rápidamente, y trataba de encontrar la procedencia de aquella energía, hasta que finalmente un chico de cabello rubio apareció frente a ella.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Menos mal! - Le grita Piccolo.

- Conque se trataba de un Sayayin. No creí que hubiese de esos aún con vida. Después de que Freezer los matase a todos.

- ¿Quien demonios eres tu? - Preguntó Gohan.

- ¿Tengo que presentarme de nuevo? Olvídalo, simplemente te mataré. - Le gritó Neherenia.

Gohan y Neherenia empezaron a pelear, era una gran batalla. Piccolo y las chicas no hacían más que mirar hacia el temible campo de batalla, podían ver como a Gohan le estaba costando mucho trabajo eliminar a esa mujer. De un momento a otro, Piccolo decidió intervenir en la pelea, ayudando a Gohan a eliminar a aquella malvada mujer que recientemente había descubierto que era su madre. Esto no era algo que motivase mucho a Piccolo pero no había otra salida. De repente, Piccolo fue herido de gravedad, y su madre no lo pensó dos veces para darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Lo siento, pero no mereces ser mi hijo! - Grita Neherenia, lanzándole un ataque mortal a Piccolo. Sin embargo, SailorMoon interfirió el ataque, recibiendo ella misma aquel golpe mortal.

- ¡Usagi! - Gritó Piccolo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Usagi sólo cayó a sus brazos había muerto.

- ¡Usagi! ¡No me dejes! ¡Usagi! - Gritaba Piccolo desesperado. Neherenia no hacía más que mirar esta escena. Su hijo había encontrado la felicidad en aquel planeta y ella se la había arrebatado. El amor de una madre es incomprensible, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de arrepentirse, ya que aquella chica de nombre Usagi extrañamente se había puesto de pie.

- Usagi... ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba Piccolo. Usagi no le respondía. Sus heridas empezaron a sanar, y de su pecho salía una luz muy brillante. Entonces fue cuando ocurrió... Se convirtió en la princesa Serenity. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, y una sed de sangre consumía a la pobre SailorScout. Finalmente atacó sin pensarlo dos veces a Neherenia, clavándole su enorme espada. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia Gohan, a punto de hacerle lo mismo, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionó ante las palabras de su amado.

- ¡Usagi! ¡Detente! - gritó Piccolo. Usagi empezó a luchar contra ella misma, hasta que finalmente consiguió volver a la normalidad, aunque perdiendo el conocimiento. Piccolo corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba logrando atraparla, la miró unos instantes cerciorándose de que estuviese bien y después de darle un tierno beso en la frente, se la encargó a Gohan y Piccolo se dirigió hacia el cuerpo moribundo de su madre.

Piccolo se acercó lentamente, no creía lo que veían sus ojos, él siempre creyó que era hijo solamente del malvado Piccolo DaiMaho, es más creía que era su misma reencarnación. Sin embargo esas palabras que le había hecho su madre lo tenían muy confuso.

"Creo que me equivoqué al robar aquella alma para ti, eres inservible. De haber sabido, te habría dado a luz con un alma maligna"

Piccolo no hacía más que mirarla. Estaba muy confuso. Sin embargo, sin saber porque, Piccolo se arrodilló ante el cuerpo moribundo de su madre.

- ¿A que te referías conque no debías haber robado esa alma para mi? - preguntó Piccolo seriamente.

- Hijo, yo quería que fueses uno de los guerreros más poderosos, así que antes de que nacieses mandé robar un alma muy poderosa para ti. Creí que así sería más fácil cumplir el sueño de tu padre. - Decía Neherenia con mucha dificultad, mientras salía sangre por su boca. - Piccolo estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Tal vez no seas el guerrero más poderoso, pero has encontrado lo que jamás ha existido en nuestra familia, el amor. Te... te quiero mi pequeño Piccolo. - Dijo Neherenia, alzando una mano para tocar por última vez la mejilla de su hijo, y finalmente dando un suspiro, Neherenia murió allí mismo. De los ojos del Namek salieron algunas lágrimas, el no la conocía, pero aquel vínculo que tenía con ella le hacía sentir un dolor inexplicable.

Mientras Piccolo se encontraba despidiéndose de su madre, todas las guerreras allí presentes rodearon a Gohan y a Usagi para ver que es lo que había pasado. Usagi parecía que no se encontraba herida, sin embargo, se notaba bastante débil. Amy se apresuró a ver que es lo que ocurría con su amiga. Después de examinarla rápidamente con su calculadora de SailorScout, su cara se puso pálida.

- Amy..¿Que pasa con Usagi? ¿Le pasa algo malo? - preguntó angustiada Minako. Todos miraban a Amy preocupados, incluso Gohan.

- No se preocupen, no tiene nada que ver con su transformación, es sólo que... - Dijo Amy nerviosa.

- ¿Que le pasa a la novia del Señor Piccolo? - le preguntó Gohan muy preocupado.

- Está embarazada. - Finalmente dijo Amy.

_Continuará..._


	8. MajinBoo VS SailorGalaxia

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takenouchi. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8: Majin Boo VS Sailor Galaxia**

Seis años después:

Los guerreros Z ahora tienen que enfrentarse contra un enemigo muy poderoso, se trata del malvado MajinBoo. Los guerreros Z se han ocultado en el templo sagrado con el fin de entrenar a Goten y a Trunks para ser capaces de enfrentar a MajinBoo con la técnica de la fusión.

Piccolo se encontraba entrenando al pequeño Goten y Trunks, después de su corta sesión de relajación, los guerreros allí presentes se encontraban más concentrados y atentos (especialmente Piccolo). Mientras Goten y Trunks se preparaban para pelear contra MajinBoo, las SailorScouts y el resto se encontraba tranquilamente jugando al Póker, no había otra forma de pasar el tiempo en aquel sitio. Bueno... Minako y Yamcha no tardaron en empezar a aburrirse lo suficiente como para empezar a besarse sin importarles el público, como he dicho antes... era un sitio muy aburrido y no había mucho que hacer.

- Esos dos ya me tienen harta. Minako de verdad que nunca se contiene. - Decía Makoto.

- Anda que Yamcha, si vieras la cantidad de veces que me fue infiel, no podría contarlas. - Contaba Bulma. Chichi sólo asentía.

- Tal para cual. - Dijo Rei.

- Les gané otra vez. - Gritó Amy. Todos los allí presentes finalmente vieron que habían perdido esa partida de Póker. De repente, la pequeña ChibiUsa se acercó corriendo al grupo.

- ¡Ey! Parece ser que ya van a hacer ya la técnica de la fusión. - gritó ChibiUsa consiguiendo la atención de los allí presentes.

- ¿En serio? ¡Vamos a verla!- Gritó Krillin, levantándose.

Todos se encontraban mirando a los dos guerreros que siendo guiados por su maestro, que por cierto, se encontraba cogido de la mano de Usagi. Finalmente los dos niños empezaron a practicar los pasos dando inicio a la fusión. Un gran guerrero nació tras terminar los pasos, su nombre era Gotenks.

- Voy a acabar con el maldito de MajinBoo. - Gritó Gotenks.

- Pero aún no estas listo. ¡Tienes que perfeccionar la fusión!- Le contestó Piccolo. Sin embargo el pequeño Gotenks abandonó el recinto rápidamente, siendo seguido por su enojado maestro. Afortunadamente Piccolo logró atraparlo a tiempo, pero lo que no pudieron prever fue el hecho de que MajinBoo detectó su Ki cuando volvían al Templo Sagrado.

Piccolo aterrizaba nuevamente en el Templo con un Gotenks berrinchudo en sus brazos, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que MajinBoo los estaban siguiendo, hasta que finalmente tocaron tierra y Piccolo pudo observar en la cara de los presentes un terror indescriptible, y al darse la media vuelta ahí estaba.... el ser que al que todos temían ver de nuevo.

Gotenks no perdió un segundo y empezó a atacar a MajinBoo (por supuesto fanfarroneando un poco antes de atacar), sin embargo, éste se defendía bastante bien de sus ataques, pero le estaba constando trabajo acabar con el.

- ¡Por el poder de Venus! ¡Por el poder de Marte!¡Por el poder de Júpiter!¡Por el poder de Mercurio!¡Por el poder del cristal de plata! ¡Transformación! - Gritaron las cinco chicas, convirtiéndose en SailorScouts. Krillin, Bulma y los demás no pudieron dejar escapar una gran gota de sus cabezas.

Las cinco chicas fueron al ataque del malvado Majin Boo. Esto parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia a Gotenks pero no tuvo que hacer otra cosa que aguantarse.

- ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! ¡Rayo de Júpiter! - Gritaron SailorVenus y SailorJupiter. Atrapando a MajinBoo con su cadena, sin embargo, éste sólo rió mientras rompía fácilmente esa cadena en mil pedazos.

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! - Gritó SailorMercury.

- ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar, transformación! - Gritó la pequeña ChibiUsa.

- No ChibiUsa, ¡Tu no debe pelear! - Gritó su madre preocupada.

- Me da igual. Voy a ayudar a Gotenks. - Gritó, dirigiéndose a donde estaban peleando. Krillin decidió unirse a la batalla, y empezó a tratar de defenderse contra Majin Boo. El sitio era un caos, un montón de guerreros peleando contra un sólo individuo.

- ¡Kienzan! - gritó Krillin. Sin embargo, había tal revuelo en el campo de batalla, que su técnica cortó accidentalmente el brazo de la pequeña ChibiUsa.

- ¡Krillin que has hecho! - Gritó No.18. La cara de Krillin se puso completamente blanca mientras veía correr la sangre del sitio donde la pequeña niña antes tenía un brazo. Pero... esa sangre era... ¿Púrpura?

Gotenks seguía peleando contra MajinBoo, mientras la pequeña ChibiUsa caía. Finalmente Piccolo la logró coger en sus brazos, ChibiUsa aun estaba consiente, y empezó a llorar fuertemente. Krillin se acercó a donde se encontraban Chibiusa y Piccolo para ver más claramente lo que había pasado, no pudiendo evitar sentirse basura por lo que le había hecho a la pequeña niña inocente.

- Piccolo, lo... lo siento muchísimo. - Dijo Krillin casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¿ChibiUsa puedes controlarte?! - Gritó Piccolo a su hija, sin prestarle atención a Krillin. - ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Así que deja de llorar!

La pequeña niña se puso de pie tratando de contener su llanto, y usando todas sus fuerzas, pudo dar nacimiento a un nuevo brazo. Esto hizo caer la mandíbula de Krillin hasta el suelo, sin creer lo que habían visto sus ojos... todos los demás tuvieron la misma reacción.

- Muy bien. - Dijo Piccolo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hija. Después de tranquilizarla un poco, Piccolo se giró hacia Krillin. - Krillin, esto no esta funcionando, tantos contra un sólo oponente no va a funcionar. - Dijo Piccolo a Krillin.

MajinBoo no perdía el tiempo, mientras Krillin y Piccolo se encontraban ayudando a la pequeña niña, el se dedicó a transformar a los allí presentes en pequeños chocolates y los engulló en tan sólo unos segundos. Afortunadamente las SailorScouts protegieron a su princesa, evitando que cayese en el mismo destino. En el campo de batalla sólo quedaba Krillin, Piccolo, Usagi y la pequeña ChibiUsa contra el malvado MajinBoo.

Usagi protegía a su pequeña niña mientras Piccolo y Krillin trataban de detener al malvado MajinBoo. Después de un rato tratando de pelear contra él sin ningún resultado, MajinBoo fue atacado sorpresivamente por la espalda.

- ¡Gohan! - Gritó Piccolo sonriendo. Finalmente Gohan había regresado del entrenamiento en el Planeta Sagrado y estaba listo para acabar con MajinBoo. Gohan empezó a luchar contra MajinBoo, al principio parecía que le iba a ganar pero... MajinBoo decidió usar su técnica secreta engullendo a los guerreros que aún se encontraban con vida.

Este era el fin, todos los guerreros habían sido engullidos y no había forma de derrotar al malvado MajinBoo. Afortunadamente el Gran Kaioh-Sama logró revivir a Vegeta y a Goku gracias a las esferas del planeta Namek, con ello Goku y Vegeta se dirigieron rápidamente al campo de batalla empezando a pelear contra MajinBoo, hasta que finalmente fueron engullidos por el, afortunadamente su Ki era tan poderoso que dentro de su cuerpo no se habían convertido en parte de MajinBoo, ayudando a los Sayayins a rescatar a sus amigos rápidamente.

Vegeta llevaba a Piccolo y a Usagi, mientras Goku se encargaba de Krillin y Gohan. Afortunadamente no habían sido engullidos del todo, lo que facilitó su rápida liberación, haciendo un poco más débil a MajinBoo. Goku y Vegeta se fusionaron tratando de acabar de una vez por todas con ese maldito, pero no lo consiguieron.

Piccolo y los demás finalmente lograron despertar del largo sueño en el que habían sido envueltos. Debían ayudar rápidamente a Vegito y Piccolo pensó que la única solución era la transformación de Usagi.

- Gohan. Voy a pedirte un favor. Necesito que cubras los ojos de ChibiUsa, no quiero que vea esto. - Dijo Piccolo. Una vez hecho esto Piccolo atacó de gravedad a Usagi causando nuevamente su transformación en la princesa Serenity.

*_*

Serenity finalmente interfirió en la pelea de MajinBoo y Vegito, haciéndolos a un lado y comenzando a pelear contra MajinBoo, el cual se vio en problemas al ver que esta mujer era extremadamente fuerte. MajinBoo empezó a gritar debido al pánico de ser derrotado, abriendo un agujero hacia otra dimensión accidentalmente. MajinBoo vio su oportunidad y atrajo a la princesa hacia este nuevo portal, y cuando ella se encontraba cerca, MajinBoo la arrojó contra aquel agujero.

- ¡Usagi! - Gritaba Piccolo mientras trataba de ir a rescatar a su amada, pero Vegito lo tenía cogido fuertemente por el brazo, impidiendo que fuese a por ella.

- Déjala. Si vas por ella tu también te perderás en una dimensión desconocida, y no podrás volver. - Le decía Vegito. Piccolo no quería escucharlo, así que sin pensarlo siquiera, tiró con tal fuerza, que logró arrancar su brazo por el que estaba sujeto, logrando acercarse a Usagi.

Piccolo trataba de cogerla, pero era casi imposible. Iban a morir juntos. "Goku cuida de ChibiUsa", le decía Piccolo a Vegito telepáticamente antes de ser absorbidos por aquel agujero.

-¡Piccolo! - Gritó Vegito.

Piccolo logró llegar hasta Usagi, aunque demasiado tarde, sus cuerpos ya se encontraban en una dimensión desconocida en la que seguramente morirían. Piccolo cogió fuertemente entre sus brazos a Usagi que se encontraba inconciente.

- Usagi, lo siento mucho, no pude protegerte. - Dijo Piccolo llorando como nunca antes había llorado.

De repente Piccolo y Usagi se vieron envueltos en una bella luz la cual abrió nuevamente aquel portal logrando finalmente salir de aquella dimensión. Cuando salieron de allí, la luz empezó a desaparecer y ante los ojos de los Sayayins apareció una extraña mujer de armadura dorada... Se trataba de SailorGalaxia.

Todos se quedan confusos ante la aparición de este ser. ¿Quien demonios era esa mujer? Desde el otro mundo, Kaioh-Shin, Kibito y el anciano, veían a través de la bola mágica como transcurrían los sucesos.

- ¡SailorGalaxia! Eso sólo significa que... - Gritó el Gran Supremo Kaioh-Sama.

- ¡No, no puede ser! - Contestó Kaioh-Shin.

En el campo de batalla se podía observar una gran batalla. Majin Boo trataba de pelear contra SailorGalaxia, pero le parecía casi imposible. Finalmente SailorGalaxia, incrustó su brazo en el pecho de MajinBoo, primero haciéndolo escupir a Boo Gordo, y segundos más tarde sacando la Semilla estelar de su interior, cogiéndola con su puño y haciéndola mil pedazos, lo cual causó la muerte inmediata de MajinBoo.

Por fin la tierra estaba libre del malvado Majin Boo y la paz reinaba nuevamente en la Tierra.

SailorGalaxia perdió el conocimiento tras haber derrotado a su enemigo, cayendo lentamente. Vegito fue rápidamente en su rescate logrando evitar que pegase fuertemente contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, en los brazos de Vegito una extraña luz empezó a emanar del cuerpo de la guerrera y Goku decidió recostarla en el suelo, de tal forma que todos pudiesen observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El cuerpo de SailorGalaxia se dividió en 2 nuevamente, dando a conocer a Piccolo y a Usagi. Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos.

*-*

Minutos mas tarde Kaioh-Shin y Kibito se materializaron frente a los guerreros Z.

- Esto es increíble. No creí que fuese a aparecer SailorGalaxia en el campo de batalla. - Decía Kaioh-Shin a Vegito.

Antes de continuar la conversación, Vegito retiró los pendientes de su cuerpo, lo cual separó nuevamente sus cuerpos.

- ¿A que se refiere Supremo Kaioh-Sama? - Le preguntó Goku a Kaioh-Shin.

- Esa es la famosa arma que alberga el cuerpo de la princesa Serenity. La guerrera SailorGalaxia, la cual vence a sus enemigos sacando la semilla estelar de sus cuerpos.- Contestó Kaioh-Shin.

- ¡¿Semilla estelar?! ¡¿Que demonios es eso?! - Gritó Vegeta.

- Es la forma de materializar el alma de un ser vivo, lo cual le ayuda a eliminar al enemigo de raíz sin dejar rastro siquiera en el otro mundo de su existencia. – Agregó Kibito dejando a Goku y a Vegeta blancos.

- Pero... ¿Como puede existir algo capaz de eliminar el alma? ¡Eso es imposible! - Preguntó Vegeta.

- Por eso la princesa Serenity es la princesa más deseada en el universo, tiene un poder inigualable. Sin embargo, no se puede adquirir tal poder a menos que se fusione con... - Dijo Kaioh-Shin no pudiendo terminar la frase.

- ¡Ya! ¡Habla de una vez por todas! - Gritó Vegeta.

- Debe de fusionarse con el príncipe Endymion. Lo cual quiere decir, que Piccolo tendría que ser la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion. - Dijo finalmente Kaioh-Shin. Dejando de piedra a Goku y Vegeta.

- No, eso es imposible. Piccolo es la reencarnación de su padre, Piccolo Daimaho. - Dijo Goku nervioso.

- Eso es lo que nos esta confundiendo. - Dijo Kibito.

- Ahora que lo pienso, antes de volver al otro mundo Piccolo me quería contar algo, algo de que no era sólo hijo de Piccolo DaiMaho, pero no terminó de contármelo ya que tenía que volver al otro mundo. - Agregó Goku.

- Creo que no sabremos la verdad hasta que ellos dos despierten. Vamos al templo. - Ordenó Kaioh-Shin.

*-*

Finalmente los guerreros que sobrevivieron volvieron al Templo Sagrado. Allí pudieron darse cuenta de que Dende seguía con vida, lo cual alegró mucho a los visitantes, sin embargo, el estaba con una visita no muy agradable, el gran Mr. Satan, quien había sido el único sobreviviente en la Tierra debido a su relación con Majin Boo gordo.

Horas más tarde Piccolo y Usagi recobraron el conocimiento. Fue para ellos algo extraño despertar y verse rodeados de tantas personas. Kaioh-Shin, Kibito, el Supremo Kaioh-Shin, Goku y Vegeta los observaron mientras se encontraban inconscientes, ya que una vez que despertasen necesitarían oír una explicación a todo lo ocurrido. Después de un rato intercambiando miradas, Vegeta decidió que era momento de romper el silencio.

- ¡Tu Namek! Quiero que nos expliques que demonios esta pasando aquí. Este sujeto dice que eres la reencarnación de un tal Endymion. ¿Que tienes que decir a eso? - Gritó Vegeta a Piccolo.

- ¿De que estas hablando? Piccolo no puede ser la reencarnación de Endymion. ¡Ese es Mamoru! - Le gritó Usagi.

- Y.... ¿Quién es Mamoru? - Preguntó Goku.

- Pues... - Dijo Usagi no sabiendo como terminar la frase.

- Era el novio de Usagi antes de estar conmigo. ¿Que más quieres saber? - Gritó Piccolo molesto.

- ¿Y por que lo dejaron? Si ese chico era Endymion tendrían que haber cierto tipo de conexión. - Preguntó Kaioh-Shin.

- Eso paso hace miles de años. Ese amor que nos teníamos ha desaparecido. - Aclaró Usagi.

- Te equivocas. Sigues enamorada de el, porque Piccolo es Endymion. - Dijo Kaioh-Shin. Haciendo que Usagi se quedase sin palabras.

- No digas tonterías. - Dijo Piccolo refunfuñando.

-Oye Piccolo, ¿Recuerdas que me estuviste a punto de contar algo de que no sólo eras hijo de Piccolo DaiMaho? - Le preguntó Goku seriamente. Piccolo bajo la mirada. - Necesito que me cuentes todo.

- De acuerdo, hace algunos años tuvimos que pelear contra una mujer, quien resultó ser mi madre. - Dijo Piccolo, tratando de parecer no darle mucha importancia.

- ¡QUEEEE! - Gritaron todos.

Piccolo se puso a contar la historia de cómo resultó que el no era hijo sólo de Piccolo DaiMaho, de cómo había llegado Neherenia a la Tierra, del pacto que hizo con su padre, y del hecho de que al parecer había robado un alma para el.

- Ahí lo tienes. - Dijo Kaioh-Shin. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el.

- Todo eso coincidió con la destrucción del Reino de Plata. Si Neherenia quería que su hijo fuese tan poderoso, pudo haber aprovechado el momento para coger el alma de Endymion antes de que llegase a la Tierra con el resto de almas lunares. Esa alma era muy poderosa y ella sabía que si su hijo adquiría tal poder, podría conquistar el planeta que quisiese. - Explicó el Supremo Kaioh-Shin. Todos lo miraron sin saber que contestar.

- Eso significa que Mamoru... ¿No es Endimyion? - Preguntó Usagi.

- Las almas del Reino de Plata reencarnaron en cuerpos similares a los que tenían en el Reino Lunar. El iba a ser Endymion si no hubiese sido por culpa de esa mujer. Así que ese tal Mamoru debió adquirir el alma con la que originalmente iba a nacer. - Explicó Kaioh-Shin.

- Eso lo explica todo. - Dijo Usagi dando un salto de alegría. - Eso significa que el amor entre Endymion y yo sigue como antes.

- Si, y el mismo destino los ayudó a encontrarse. - Contestó Kaioh-Shin a Usagi.

- ¡Patrañas! - Dijo Piccolo gruñendo. - Esas son tonterías.

- Aunque eso explica porque no eres tan malo como tu padre Piccolo. - Dijo Goku riéndose un poco.

- No me creo esas tonterías. Yo no soy tan poderoso como dicen que es ese tal Endymion. No pude contra Goku en aquel torneo. - Aclaró Piccolo aún más molesto.

- Es que tu poder no sale a menos que estés con Usagi. Ese poder es el nacimiento de SailorGalaxia. - Explicó Kaioh-Shin.

- ¿Sailor Galaxia? - Preguntó Usagi.

- Si, cuando fueron absorbidos por el agujero que había creado MajinBoo, finalmente pudieron liberar ese poder, formando a SailorGalaxia con la fusión de ambos. - Aclaró Kaioh-Shin.

- ¿Osea que Piccolo y yo nos fusionamos? -Preguntó Usagi sorprendida.

- Así es.- Contestó Kaioh-Shin.

- No quiero oír nada más. - Dijo Piccolo abandonando el recinto y volando lejos del Templo Sagrado.

- Creo que le esta costando aceptar todo esto. - Dijo Goku.

- Voy a hablar con el. - Dijo Usagi. Y usando el cristal de Plata emprendió el vuelo.

*-*

Piccolo se encontraba en aquel bosque donde solía meditar, recordando aquellos sueños relacionados con la luna que solía tener cuando era sólo un niño. Todo tenía sentido ahora, sin embargo, no podía asimilar tanta información. Nunca imaginó que todo esto le ocurriría. Por primera vez en su vida, Piccolo se encontraba muy confuso.

Usagi había seguido a Piccolo todo el trayecto, hasta que finalmente logró llegar hasta donde él se encontraba. Usagi se acercó lentamente hasta el, finalmente se encontraba a su lado y puso suavemente su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó Piccolo.

- Piccolo, todos están preocupados por ti, vamos, debemos volver al Templo. - Dijo Usagi tiernamente. Piccolo no respondió pero tampoco se levantó. Usagi decidió entonces sentarse a su lado. Después de un rato mirando el horizonte, Usagi se giró hacia el y cogió su mano.

- Piccolo, se que es extraño todo lo que esta pasando, yo tampoco esperaba esto. Yo creía que Endymion era Mamoru, por eso... Cuando rompimos todas las SailorScouts hicieron tanto alboroto. Sin embargo, en el fondo el sabía que no era su reencarnación, y siendo sinceros, yo nunca lo pensé tampoco. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido, ya que mi media naranja sigue conmigo. - Dijo Usagi sin soltarle la mano.

- Pero... no me gusta pensar que me he enamorado por culpa de mi estúpido pasado. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía capaz de sentir ese tipo de amor que jamás creí que sentiría. Ahora resulta que todo era algo predestinado. - Dijo Piccolo molesto.

- ¿Y que mas da? Nos queremos, ¿No es así? ¿Que más da el cómo? - Dijo Usagi mirándolo a los ojos. Piccolo por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le tranquilizaban, aquellos ojos que le hicieron ver por primera vez lo que significaba el amor.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. - Dijo Piccolo cogiéndola por los hombros y acercándola más a él, dándole un beso en la frente. Usagi no se conformó con eso, así que alzó la mirada para poder juntar sus labios con los suyos.

*-*

Después de estar unos días reuniendo las esferas del Dragón, Goku y sus amigos lograron reunirlas, consiguiendo con esto revivir a todos los que habían fallecido. Goku corrió a los brazos de su amada Chichi junto con Gohan. Vegeta recibió a su esposa con un gran abrazo (cosa que sorprendió bastante a la terrícola). Usagi corrió a abrazar a todas sus grandes amigas, las cuales se lo devolvieron cariñosamente. Todos se asustaron un poco al ver a MajinBoo gordo, pero Mr. Satán explicó que no había peligro, tranquilizando a todos los presentes.

Goten y Trunks por alguna extraña razón seguían fusionados, por tanto sus respectivos padres lo abrazaron con el mismo cariño. La pequeña ChibiUsa se acercó al pequeño Gotenks y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, causando que Gotenks se sonrojase. Finalmente todas las familias se encontraban reunidas nuevamente y cada una regresó a su respectivo hogar.

Continuará...

* * *

_A todas las Fans de Mamoru: ¡No me maten por favor!_

_¡Dejen Reviews!_


	9. La fiesta

_Ni Dragon Ball ni Sailor Moon me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takenouchi. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, solo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

_De este capítulo: No me pertenece el OST de SailorMoon, ya me gustaría XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9: La fiesta.**

Finalmente Boo había sido eliminado. La paz reinaba en la Tierra nuevamente gracias a la ayuda de los guerreros Z y las SailorsScouts. Bulma quería celebrar todos los grandes sucesos que habían ocurrido en esos últimos meses con una gran fiesta en su casa. Todos se encontraban preparándose para este gran evento.

- ¡Goku! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! - Gritaba Chichi a su esposo, que finalmente había decidido quedarse en la Tierra a vivir con su familia.

- ¡Ya voy Chichi! ¡Sólo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa y te alcanzo en la fiesta! - Gritó Goku a su esposa mientras salía por la puerta vestido de gala.

- No llegues muy tarde Goku, y cuida en no manchar tu traje. - Le contestó Chichi mientras terminaba de arreglarse junto con sus dos hijos.

*-*

Piccolo y Usagi también pretendían ir a esta gran celebración. Además Bulma había pedido de favor a ella y sus amigas ambientar un poco con algo de música, a lo cual ellas accedieron gustosas gracias al motivo del festejo. Así que cada una de las SailorsScouts se arreglaba en su respectivo hogar para la gran fiesta.

Piccolo se encontraba en el Templo Sagrado preparándose junto con su familia. Usagi no sabía que vestido podría usar para esta ocasión. Finalmente la paz reinaba en la Tierra y debía ser celebrado de una manera especial. ChibiUsa también tenía sus problemas de vestuario, aun era una niña pero le gustaba vestir bien, además que iba a ver de nuevo a Goten y Trunks y por su puesto no quería verse mal.

Finalmente la hora de la fiesta llegó y todos se dirigía hacia Capsule Corp, y en poco tiempo aquel sitio estaba repleto de invitados.

Krillin y No.18 fueron los primeros en llegar, siendo recibidos por Trunks, quien finalmente los guió hacia donde se encontraba la fiesta. Aunque casi son atropellados por el nuevo automóvil que Yamcha había recibido como regalo de Bulma.

- Lo siento Krillin, es que le estoy enseñando a Minako a conducir y aún no controla el freno. - Dijo Yamcha.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Hahahahaha! - Gritó Minako al volante, poniéndose muy nerviosa...

- Tengan más cuidado, que venimos con una niña. - Dijo Krillin molesto.

Un rato más tarde aparecieron Chichi junto con sus dos hijos. En ese momento Bulma salió a recibirlos.

- ¡Hola Chichi! ¿Cómo están? - preguntó Bluma, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de una ausencia importante. - ... ¿Donde esta Goku?

- ¡Yo que se! Siempre me hace lo mismo, se va y no me dice cuando vuelve. Creo que estaba cuidando unos huevos de dinosaurio o algo así. - Contestó Chichi.

-Típico de Goku. - Dijo Bulma adentrándose con Chichi y los demás en la fiesta.

*.*

Era una gran fiesta, todos estaban allí. Majin Boo se encontraba comiendo, Vegeta estaba en una esquina refunfuñando, Goten, Trunks y ChibiUsa se dedicaban a jugar al Pilla-Pilla. Las SailorScouts charlaban mientras probaban el gran banquete, y por supuesto Yamcha y Minako estaban pegados como chicles. Por otro lado Usagi se encontraba recostada en el césped mientras Piccolo acariciaba su cabello.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ahí esta el señor Piccolo!! - gritó Gohan que había estado charlando desde hacía un rato con Videl.

- ¡Hola Gohan! - Se levantó Piccolo para saludar a su alumno, despertando accidentalmente a Usagi.

- Hola Señorita Usagi. - Dijo Gohan a Usagi que se encontraba un poco adormilada.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, ¡Hola Gohan! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -Contestó Usagi, por fin enterándose de donde se encontraba.

- Siempre tienes que estar distraída. - Dijo Piccolo criticando a su novia.

- ¡No es verdad! - Gritó Usagi a Piccolo furiosa. En ese momento por alguna extraña razón Videl comenzó a reírse. Piccolo, Usagi y Gohan la miraban confusos.

- Lo siento, es que no pude evitar ver como parecen un típico matrimonio, ¿Oigan, algún día se van a casar? - Preguntó Videl tratando de parar su risa. Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pareja.

- No, no lo creo, Piccolo y yo nos amamos, no necesitamos de un papel que nos diga eso. Además ya tenemos a ChibiUsa y quedaría un tanto extraño casarse ahora. - Explicó Usagi mientras veía a su pequeña niña correteando con los pequeños Sayayins.

- ¡Que romántico! - Dijo Videl poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas. - Sin embargo, a mi me gustaría casarme. Sólo estoy esperando a que cierta persona me lo pida. - Dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Gohan.

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Gohan sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

*-*

ChibiUsa, Goten y Trunks jugaban alegremente al Pilla-Pilla, Marron también había sido invitada a jugar pero ella era una niña un tanto más calmada, además no le gustaba jugar con aquellos niños, ya que al tener sangre Sayayin y Namek los hacía muy fuertes, y ella, siendo sinceros, no podía contra ellos.

ChibiUsa se dedicaba a perseguir a Goten y a Trunks, había perdido en el Piedra, Papel o tijeras y le tocaba tener que pillarlos. Era una manera de jugar un poco extraña, ya que volaban por todo el recinto. Hubo un punto en el que la pequeña niña con sangre Namek estiró su brazo de tal forma que logró alcanzar a tocar a Goten.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Estas usando tu brazo! - Dijo Goten quejándose.

- ¡Y que! No soy la única que abusa de sus cualidades. - Dijo ChibiUsa molesta. Sin embargo, no pasó ni un minuto para que volviesen sus ganas de juego. - Bueno Goten te toca pillarnos. Dijo dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el vuelo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Yo también quiero jugar! - Gritó Majin Boo, que ya había terminado con su cena. - ¡Eh! ¡Goten atrápame! - Dijo Majin Boo lanzándole un coco que había encontrado y causando un gran chichón en la cabeza de Goten.

- Ey! ¡Eso me dolió! - Dijo Goten que inmediatamente se transformó en SuperSayayin y se puso a perseguir a Majin Boo.

ChibiUsa y Trunks miraban la escena un poco estupefactos, Majin Boo corría por todo el recinto muy contento esperando a que Goten lo pillase y Goten furioso trataba de atraparlo sin buenos resultados. Así que estos dos decidieron mejor ir a tomar algo y dejar a aquellos dos con su pequeña pelea.

Después de coger 2 vasos llenos de refresco, se dirigieron a una de las palmeras que se encontraban allí. Estaban muy entretenidos mirando el gran espectáculo de Goten y Majin Boo.

- Esos dos si que están locos. - Dijo Trunks.

- De verdad. - Dijo ChibiUsa riéndose un poco. Finalmente giraron su vista y lo primero que captó su mirada fue a Yamcha y a Minako dándose un beso muy pasional cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba la comida. Trunks y ChibiUsa se ruborizaron ya que ver este tipo de escenas les parecía muy incómodo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Váyanse a un hotel! - Gritó Chichi lanzándoles una cacerola a la feliz pareja, dándole fuertemente a Yamcha.

- Vamos Chichi no seas tan anticuada. - Se quejaba Yamcha mientras un enrome chichón asomaba de su cabeza.

- Me da igual. ¡Hay niños presentes! - Gritó Chichi. La discusión se empezó a alargar y los dos pequeños niños decidieron pasar del tema.

- ¡Que asco! No se como los adultos pueden hacer eso. - Dijo Trunks mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de disgusto.

- Pues a mi me parece romántico. Algún día me gustaría poder dar un beso así. - Dijo ChibiUsa con estrellas en los ojos.

- Las mujeres si que son raras. - Le dijo Trunks.

- Es algo muy bonito, puedo demostrarlo. - Le gritó ChibiUsa. En ese momento se acercó a Trunks y le plantó un beso en los labios, no uno como el de Yamcha y Minako, simplemente un pequeño beso tierno de niños. Trunks no supo hacer otra cosa mas que enrojecerse, entonces ChibiUsa se alejó un poco de Trunks para poder mirarlo a la cara y cogiendo valor le preguntó - Oye Trunks ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo cuando seamos mayores?

*-*

Bulma había visto aquella conmovedora escena. La verdad era una mujer un poco chismosa y más cuando se trataba de su hijo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Vegeta! - Dijo acercándose a su marido, que como siempre se encontraba alejado de medio mundo sin querer hablar con nadie.

- ¿¡Que quieres mujer!? ¡¿Que no vez que estoy comiendo?! - Le gritó con una pata de pollo en la boca.

- Nuestro hijo acaba de recibir su primer beso de ChibiUsa. Que bonito, hacen muy linda pareja. - Le contó Bulma emocionada.

- ¡Bah! Lo que me faltaba, tener de familia a un estúpido Namek. - Gritó Vegeta.

*-*

El tiempo pasaba y por fin llegó la hora de la cena. Mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa, todos se estuvieron preguntando donde demonios estaría Goku. Pero al ver que no llegaba decidieron cenaron sin el. Al terminar la cena, Bulma decidió animar un poco el ambiente, así que apagó las luces y cogió un micrófono.

- Bien chicos. Hoy tenemos a unas invitadas muy especiales que nos cantarán esta noche. Ellas son el grupo _"Serena y sus amigas_". - Dijo Bulma haciendo subir a las SailorScouts.

Las SailorScouts subieron al escenario y empezaron a cantar los temas _Otome No Policy, Moonlight Densetsu,Heart Moving, Moon Revenge, etc..._

- Bueno, esta canción es nueva. Así que espero que les guste. ¡Para todos los guerreros Z de parte de las SailorScouts! - Gritó Rei, las chicas cogieron su posición y empezaron a cantar_._

_"Kanashimiga ima Sailor Smile..._

_Kisekiwo okosuno Sailor Wing;....."_

La habitación estaba bastante animada. Todos se encontraban bailando excepto por Piccolo y Vegeta quienes se encontraban recostados en la pared mientras veían el espectáculo. Finalmente Usagi bajo del escenario aun con el micrófono en la mano, se acercó a Piccolo bailando y lo cogió por el collar de su capa introduciéndolo a la pista."Ni creas que voy a bailar" Pensaba mientras veía a Usagi introducirlo en la pista de baile. A Usagi le dio igual y empezó a bailar a su alrededor mientras cantaba, Piccolo no hacía más que estar quieto mientras una enorme gota salía de su cabeza.

Usagi no tardó mucho en apagar su micrófono y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado tirando de él hacia ella por su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente mientras seguía bailando. Piccolo en ese momento se olvidó de donde se encontraba y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, y sin darse cuenta sus pies se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la música, empezando a bailar con ella.

- ¿Desde cuando Piccolo sabe bailar?- preguntó Krillin a No.18 mientras la cogía de la cintura bailando.

- No tengo ni idea. - Le contestó No.18 bruscamente.

*-*

Pasaron las horas y finalmente el sol empezó a ocultarse, había sido un largo día y todos los invitados se encontraban ya algo cansados por lo que ya pensaban en volver a casa.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos. - Dijo Krillin mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sin embargo en ese instante ésta se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a un Goku muy nervioso.

- ¡Lo siento chicos! Es que se me hizo muy tarde. - Dijo Goku nervioso.

- ¡Ay! Goku, has llegado muy tarde. Ya todos se van a sus casas. Eres un desastre. - Le gritó Chichi.

- Lo siento Chichi. - Dijo Goku poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

Después de estar un rato de pie, todos decidieron quedarse un rato más para estar con Goku. Bulma recalentó la cena, y por fin todos se sentaron en la mesa para acompañar a Goku mientras cenaba.

- ¿Y que pasó con aquellos huevos que cuidabas? - preguntó Krillin.

- Pues muy bien Krillin, han salido unos bebes muy sanos. - Dijo Goku muy entusiasmado.

- Hablando de huevos, ¿Oye Piccolo tu no piensas tener más hijos? - Preguntó Krillin en tono burlón dirigiendo su mirada hacia Piccolo.

- Pues si, a mi la verdad me gustaría tener más hijos, pero por supuesto esta vez lo tendría Piccolo.- Contestó Usagi en su lugar.

- ¡Que dices! ¡Yo no pienso reproducirme de esa forma! - Gritó Piccolo a Usagi.

- Que tiene de malo. De algo me tengo que aprovechar al haberme casado con un Namek. - Dijo Usagi. Todos miraban la pelea de pareja que tenían estos dos y la verdad no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de la circunstancia.

Después de un rato charlando, la fiesta llegó a su fin y todos los guerreros Z volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

*-*

Han pasado 10 largos años después de la pelea contra Majin Boo, y los guerreros Z se han reunido nuevamente para otro gran torneo de Artes Marciales.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Grita Goku con su nieta Pan en brazos saludando a sus viejos amigos.

- ¡Hola Goku! - Contesta Piccolo. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

En ese momento un pequeño Namek de una edad aproximada de 4 años que se encontraba escondido tras la capa de Piccolo, se asomó para ver quien había llegado.

- ¡Ay! Veo que al final decidiste tener otro niño. - Dijo Goku a Piccolo muy emocionado. - ¡Hola! Soy tu tío Goku! - Le dijo amistosamente al niño, quien rápidamente se volvió a ocultar detrás de su padre.

- Si, pude convencerlo de tenerlo esta vez. Eso de los partos no es lo mío. - Contestó Usagi muy contenta.

- ¡No creo que debas ir contando esas cosas! - Le gritó Piccolo enrojeciéndose, en el fondo le avergonzaba reproducirse de esa forma. Afortunadamente fueron interrumpidos por ChibiUsa.

- ¡Papa, ya me he inscrito en el Torneo! Tengo muchas ganas de pelear. - Gritó ChibiUsa, que venía corriendo desde el sitio para inscribirse.

ChibiUsa ahora tenía 14 años, se había vuelto una chica preciosa, su largo cabello rosado se encontraba sujeto en 2 largos moños. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más esbelto, y su ropa era bastante coqueta, llevaba una linda camiseta rosa sin mangas adornada con corazones y una minifalda color azul marino.

-Oye Piccolo, ¿Tú no vas a participar? - Le preguntó Goku confundido.

- No, ya no merece la pena, sólo he venido a ver que tal han mejorado sus técnicas. - Explicó Piccolo mientras cogía de la mano a Usagi.

*-*

Después de estar charlando un rato, todos nuestros amigos Sayayins se inscribieron en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Finalmente la hora había llegado y todos los participantes se dirigían a sus respectivos puestos.

- ¡La primera pelea será entre la participante Pan contra el participante Mokeko! - Gritó el Presentador. Esta batalla fue muy rápida, ya que Pan acabó fácilmente con este su oponente.

- La segunda pelea será entre la participante ChibiUsa contra el participante Trunks. - Gritó el presentador. - Estos dos ya nos habían dado una gran pelea hace 10 años cuando aún eran unos niños pequeños. Veremos que tan fuertes se han vuelto después de tanto tiempo.

ChibiUsa y Trunks se dirigían a la plataforma. Todas las chicas mandaban besos a joven Trunks que lo hacían ruborizarse, por otro lado ChibiUsa era acosada con piropos y silbidos, lo cual la hacía rabiar, y en cierto momento le sacó la lengua a los espectadores, cosa que a los chicos les pareció un tanto antifemenino, y pararon por unos instantes. Finalmente los dos luchadores se encontraban listos para la pelea en la plataforma.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no peleábamos Trunks. - Le dijo ChibiUsa sacando su colgante para transformarse en SailorChibiMoon.

- Si, es verdad. - Le contestó Trunks poniéndose en su pose de pelea.

Aquella batalla fue impresionante, Trunks peleaba como Supersayayin mientras ChibiUsa peleaba como SailorChibiMoon. En aquella batalla hubo un gran intercambio de golpes, bolas de energía y lunas crecientes. Después de un gran intercambio de golpes, ChibiUsa se distrajo debido a los continuos piropos y silbidos que estaba recibiendo, de verdad que aquello la ponía de los nervios, y esto fue suficiente para no detener un golpe de Trunks y caer fuera de la plataforma sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que tocó el suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! - Gritó ChibiUsa.

- ¡Y el ganador de este combate es Trunks! - Gritó el presentador. Toda la multitud los despidió con aplausos y besos, aunque finalmente Trunks se acercó a ChibiUsa para darle la mano, ayudarla a levantarse, y retirarse junto a ella.

- Gran pelea. - Le dijo Trunks a ChibiUsa mientras entraban en el area de descanso de los participantes.

- ¡Bah! Me has ganado porque me descuidé por un momento por culpa de esos estúpidos chicos de la multitud, si no yo te habría derrotado sin ningún problema. - Le contestó ChibiUsa muy segura de si misma.

- ¿A si? ¿Quieres que pruebe que no es así? - Le dijo Trunks con una cara muy diabólica, ChibiUsa lo miró y esto la hizo preocuparse un poco. Dentro del área de descanso Trunks, sin avisar, empezó a atacar a ChibiUsa, pero esta vez no en un ataque de golpes si no uno de cosquillas.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Para! - gritaba ChibiUsa mientras no paraba de reír. Trunks en cierto momento paró y fijo su mirada en ella.

- ¿Ves como tenía razón? - Le dijo Trunks sonriéndole.

- Eso no cuenta.- Le contestó ChibiUsa con lágrimas de risa en los ojos. En ese momento los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Trunks estaba hipnotizado con aquellos bellos ojos rojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se preparó para decir algo que quería decirle desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste en la fiesta después de la derrota de Majin Boo? - Le preguntó Trunks. ChibiUsa lo miró confusa. Entonces la cogió por los hombros la acercó a él y le dijo al oído. - Si quiero.

Con eso, Trunks se acercó lentamente a ChibiUsa besándola apasionadamente.

*-*

El torneo continuó sin ninguna interrupción. Pasó la batalla entre el Capitán Gallina y Kirano, seguido por la de Goten contra Boo. Finalmente llegó la hora de la batalla entre Goku y Ubb.

Los dos se dirigieron a la plataforma, y la pelea comenzó, parecía que Goku tenía la victoria ganada, pero se percató de que este pequeño niño tenía un gran potencial, esto ilusionó mucho a Goku y lo hizo pelear en serio. Sin embargo, llegó cierto punto en la pelea que Goku le ofreció a Ubb entrenarlo, este aceptó gustoso, y juntos se retiraron volando lejos del recinto.

Y con esto se despide el Universo Alternativo de Dragon Ball y SailorMoon.

*-*FIN*-*

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el Fic. Me he divertido mucho escribirlo. Perdón por la tardanza con el último capítulo, pero no sabía como debía terminarlo. Gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí y a todos los que me han dejado Reviews._


End file.
